St Manga School
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Tsunade is principle of a high school named St Manga. With Blackadder plotting to take over the school, the students unique personalties, gossip, fights and scandals, What will happen to the the school's fate?
1. The new student

A/n: This fic will be crossover, and is set in an alernitive universe. There will be a variety of characters and fandoms, including non-anime characters and also some original characters and fan charaters.

Disclaimer: All other OC's or non-fandom characters have been used with permission of the original owner. As for the fandom characters, I don't own the fandoms and never will, just using them for this fic idea.

Thanks Minkx for beta reading and Cloudlinkzero for his kind help, and for letting me use his OC.

**St Manga School**

Chapter One: The New Student

Ritsuka was standing outside his new classroom. He was fairly nervous, as he had never met any of the other students before. He was a skinny boy who appeared quite feminine, and his cat ears and cute eyes only made him seem even more feminine. He watched Mr. Iruka, his new teacher make his way into the classroom. He knew straight away that he was different to everyone else in the classroom.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Iruka announced as he walked into the classroom, "We have a new student!" Iruka looked out through the open doorway and smiled. "Ok, introduce yourself." Ritsuka walked into the classroom and closed the door, looking as nervous as he felt.

"I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi." He announced.

"What's with the cat ears?" asked Naruto, a blonde haired loudmouth. "And are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a boy," Ritsuka replied.

"Don't mind him," Iruka advised Ritsuka. "That's Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka was looking at Naruto, "I suppose it's his turn to be the joker of the class. Now let's find you somewhere to sit." Iruka looked around and found three empty seats, scattered around. One of the seats was behind Naruto. "Well I suppose you can sit behind Naruto for the time being; have fun."

Ritsuka nodded, moving to sit behind Naruto. As he did, he heard a few girls whispering about the cuteness level of Ritsuka. Naruto did not understand this because the hyper blonde thought he looked like a girl. He had no idea why Sakura Haruno, a girl he had a crush on was saying he was cute as well. Ritsuka was not on this planet, according to Naruto.

"But that's where Sasuke sits!" Naruto pointed out.

"Sasuke, hasn't been in school for the past three weeks," Iruka stated. "Things can be sorted out once he returns, in the meantime Ritsuka will be sitting there."

Naruto glared at Ritsuka, then he started looking at his clothes and smelt him; he could smell a whiff of sweet perfume. "Are you sure you're a boy?" Giggles sounded around the classroom as he asked Ritsuka this. Ritsuka nodded in reply. "Must be gay then," Naruto confirmed.

"Naruto!" Iruka said sharply, "That is no way to treat a new student, try to be nice to him."

"I wasn't not being nice!" Naruto said back.

The door slammed open, and another student slid into the classroom like a sudden shock. The student was male; he had a red trendy cap and a dark blue ponytail. Iruka threw his palm to his head in shame, "Late again, Tyson Kinomiya."

"Yeah," Tyson replied, "I'm sorry for being late." Tyson made his way to sit at the back of the classroom, in the empty seat next to Kenny, who had thick glasses.

"As I was saying," Iruka announced. "Our new student Ritsuka Aoyagi, he'll be part of the class for a while, so be nice to him."

Meanwhile Hinata Hyuga, a timid girl with long midnight blue hair, was still looking over at Naruto in a fond way. She was sitting next to May Maple, a lively brunette who was trying to get the attention of a dense raven-haired boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash was already half asleep from staying up too late the night before. Whilst Iruka called out the register.

"Ash wake up," May whispered tapping his back. Ash got up slowly and turned to May. "Did you do your Science homework?"

"We didn't get science homework, did we? " Ash asked.

"Yeah we did, that essay, we needed to finish it." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I finished it in the lesson."

"So did I, " May replied, "but I did check it over yesterday at home. You know what Snape's like."

"Yeah," Ash said. "Snape should wash his hair through." May giggled at this comment. "So what do you think of the new kid?"

"Ritsuka seems ok." May answered, "Maybe you can invite him over," May suggested. "I'm sure your mom will like him."

"We could do," Ash whispered back. "I'm sure Dawn would love to meet him."

"Ash Ketchum," Iruka called out.

"Oh, here!" Ash replied.

"You would have heard that the first time, if you hadn't of been whispering to May!" Iruka pointed out. Iruka continued on with the next name. "Kinomiya!"

"Here!"

"Maple!"

"Here!"

"Ash, what do you say to this," May whispered to him. "Today at break, we should just hang round by our own, I want to talk to you in private."

"Yeah, sure." Ash replied.

The bell nutritiously rang. The students stood up and left for next lesson. "When's Science?" Ash asked.

"Right now!" May replied whilst trying to hold his hand. "Can you sit next to me?" May asked. "I'll help you, and I'll let you copy my work."

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. "Definitely!"

As Ash and May walked out of the classroom, Tyson Kinomiya called tothem both. They turned to face him.

"Was that Science essay due in today?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah it was," Ash replied.

"Why? You didn't do it?" May asked.

"I've done half of it." Tyson admitted. "Oh man! I'm gonna get busted by Snape. Tell Snape I'm absent ok? I'm gonna go and see Kai!"

"Alright then," May replied. "We will. "

"Thanks you two!" Tyson cheered as he walked away from them. Luck sparked when he saw Kai just about exiting another classroom. He zoomed through the corridor to catch up with him.

"Kai!" Tyson called out, hoping Kai could hear him. He saw Kai make eye contact. Kai stopped and waited patiently for what Tyson wanted to say. Tyson finally managed to catch up with Kai. "What lesson do you have now?"

"You ran all this way just to ask me that?" Kai sulked. "If you really want to know, I've got English with Miss Umbrigde."

"I haven't completed my science essay," Tyson admitted. "So Kai, wanna skive the lessons?"

"Well, if you really want me go with you, " Kai replied, "then yeah, I'll go with you. Best to go behind the drama studio," Kai suggested. "Principle Tsunade's got camera's in the hall!"

"Where ever you wanna go Kai," Tyson replied. "I'll go with you."


	2. Sexy in black

**St Manga School**

Chapter Two

"Not another word." Snape demanded, passing sheets around the classroom. "Absolute silence is required for this test. I assume you have all completed your essays and you are ready to hand them in." He sneered. "Well, except from Uzamaki, Hyuga, Ketchum, Kinomiya and Motomiya." Snape's eyes scanned the science class. "Where is Mr Kinomiya?" Snape's eyes pierced through the class as he answered himself with, "I suppose it doesn't matter."

Hikari Yagami was giggling next to one of her friends, Davis Motomiya. "Do you dare me to say it?" Hikari giggled.

"Go on Kari," Davis whispered, nudging Hikari's shoulder. Hikari raised her left hand whilst grinning at Davis.

"Yes, Miss Yagami?"

"Snape, I think you look very sexy in black." Hikari announced rushing her words and almost shouting them. At that moment Davis roared with laughter. Naruto gave Hikari a slightly dirty look. However, some of the class couldn't help but laugh at Yagami's comment. Snape froze, looking less than amused.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss Yagami," Snape said dreary. "Keep your fetishes to yourself. You have a test to do."

"Nice one Kari," Davis winked at her.

"Don't encourage her, Motomiya." Said Snape whilst throwing a test paper directly at his face.

"One more thing, sir," Davis shouted out, raising his hand. Snape reluctantly stopped again and gave Davis an evil look. "So," The goggle-headed boy began to stutter. "I heard you like mudkips, is this true?"

"Ode to the mudkips!" Naruto shouted out randomly. "What the hell Davis? that was completely random!" Sakura, a pink-haired girl sitting next to him, nudged his shoulder as a signal to remain silent.

"If you're going to make jokes, Motomiya," Sneered Snape, unimpressed. "At least make them decent."

"That was a decent joke!" Davis shouted, standing up as he spoke. "You lot thought it was funny? Put your hand up if you thought it was funny." Kari was hiding her giggles through covering her mouth. Kari raised her free hand. "Thank you Kari!" Davis exclaimed.

"You're welcome honey!" Kari smiled.

"Did you just call me honey?" Davis asked as red blushing dashes formed on his face.

"Motomiya and Yagami," Snape snapped. "Can the pair of you leave my classroom? You will both do this test in a lunchtime detention!"

"Still think you're sexy in black, sir," Kari smiled as she left the classroom with Davis.

"You're compliment will not immune you from this detention, Miss Yagami." Snape assured her.

Davis and Kari both left Snape's classroom in silence, holding back their laughter with great difficulty. Snape marched back to the blackboard. "Now that those disturbing two are gone," Snape announced. "You have the rest of this lesson to do the test. Absolute silence, starting now. Anyone who doesn't finish the test will be joining Motomiya and Yagami to finish it this lunchtime. "

Meanwhile, at the back of the drama studio, Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari rested their backs against the wall. Kai looked down at Tyson, he didn't really care that he was skipping a literacy lesson. The teacher, Miss Umbrigde, was like poisoned honey and wore a lot of fluffy, furry pink. "Hey Kai," Tyson spoke picking up his bag. "Sorry I made you skip your lesson."

"I forgive you," Kai replied less enthusiastically. "I hate Miss Umbrigde anyway."

"Me too!" Tyson replied suddenly. "I mean she's a total fake and she's a nasty one." Tyson looked on his timetable and realised, he has English with her just after science. "Oh man! She's teaching us next lesson!"

"Well why don't we stay here until recess?" Kai offered, whilst doing some of his homework. "The lessons are boring as usual."

"Yeah great idea." Tyson thought. "It's not as if anyone's going to catch us?"

"Well if we're quiet," Kai suggested, "then yeah, no one will catch us." Kai's face leaned closer to Tyson. Tyson was more then helpful to tilt his head forwards to him. Kai began nibbling Tyson's bottom lip. Fortunately for him, Tyson was willing to open his mouth wider, and accept Kai's tongue. Kai began pulling himself back and continued kissing Tyson passionately. Tyson's red cap flew down to the floor, as the band that tied his hair together was pushed away from his dark blue hair. Tyson's hyper fingers were playing with Kai's dual hair.

Kai's eyes remained closed for the moment. "How was that?" Tyson asked, his voice seemed deeper and more serious then him usual hyper behavior he showed in lesson time. Tyson managed to catch a glimpse of Kai's blushing cheek out of his recently opened eyes.

"It felt like you were in love with me," Kai whispered to him. "You didn't really skip Science cause you didn't finish your essay did you?" Tyson began blushing himself. "You did it to see me, didn't you?"

"In a way yeah," Tyson admitted. "Didn't want another detention from Snape, and I wanted to see you."

"So are you going to say it?" Tyson asked leaning on Kai's shoulders in a cosy manner.

"We don't have to say we love each other," Kai answered, "'Cause we already know."

"So anyway, there is a new kid in our class," Tyson told Kai whilst wrapping his arm gently around Kai's neck. "His name's Ritsuka, don't know what he's like but he's rather girly. I was late coming to school."

"Tyson, don't tell anyone," Kai requested seriously. "Don't tell anyone about us, it's for your own good. People aren't going to accept us."

"Kai," Tyson replied. "You're wrong! I don't care what everybody thinks. Even if not everybody accepts us, the main thing is that we accept each other!"

"I just don't want to go public yet." Kai told Tyson. "It will just make me feel embarrassed. You're confident and shameless; you wouldn't understand."

"Actually," Tyson replied rolling over to face Kai directly, "I do understand how you feel. The reason I'm so confident because I've never regretted anything I've done." Tyson put his head down for a few seconds and then gently touched Kai's cheek. "Kai, just so you know. You've got nothing to hide from me."

"Yes, I know," Kai nodded. "I think you better finish your essay now so all you have to do is hand it in later. That's what I'm going to do now."

"Well, if you say so," Tyson said cheerfully "OK". Tyson got the rest of his school stuff together, colleted his pen from his pencil case and grabbed two and a half pieces of written-on paper and his science exercise book and continued his homework. "So what was your homework about, Kai?"

"Oh, we gotta write ten poems." Kai answered "For English, two have gotta be sad, two have to be happy, two have to be funny, two have to be romantic and the last two can be about anything we want."

"How many poems have you written?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Done all of them apart from the funny ones." Kai answered back, "I've done ten but two of them aren't amusing. Humour isn't my thing. I guess I can try it, though."

"Yeah go for it, Kai," Tyson encouraged. "I wanna read your other poems as well!"

"Well if you want to." Kai said passing five pieces of paper to Tyson. "Go ahead, tell me what you think."


	3. Principle Tsunade's office

**St Manga School**

Chapter Three

"Ayeka and Ryoko..." Principal Tsunade signed. She sat in her chair looking less than pleased. "This is the third time this week you've been sent here. Am I correct? "

"Yes miss," The two girls replied in unison. Ayeka, with purple hair, and Ryoko, with bright blue hair, were pulling looks at each other. Ayeka looked more annoyed, whilst Ryoko looked quite delighted.

"This is your fault," Ayeka muttered to Ryoko.

"These constant cat fights are getting ridiculous," Tsunade pointed out. "All of this is over Tenchi Muyo! Seriously," Tsunade laughed. "Get over him!"

"To correct you, Principal Tsunade," Ayeka siad back in a rather posh accent. "It's all Ryoko's fault!"

"Yeah," Ryoko admitted with her arms crossed leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner. "I can't help it I love Tenchi, but I love Ayeka at the same time."

Ayeka gasped in horror. At the same time her face started change from beige to red. "That means you're bi… Oh never mind" Ayeka muttered appearing disgusted. "Why do enjoy pissing me off so much?"

"Ayeka, don't use that kind of language." Tsunade requested politely whilst listening to Ayeka getting stressed out and Ryoko teasing her.

"You know, Ayeka, you're pretty cute when you get angry." Ryoko grinned. "Come here, darling." Ryoko crawled up to Ayeka and grabbed her tight. Ayeka froze without any idea what to do whilst Ayeka glared at Tsunade in a rather emotional manner. "Please, you can't expel us just because we're in love with each other!"

"In love!" Ayeka spat out. "Ryoko, don't be so…" Ryoko pressed her fingers against Ayeka's lip and began hugging her rival tighter. Whilst Ayeka was less than pleased with Ryoko telling the head mistress they were a lesbian couple, she didn't want to get kicked out of the school either.

"Yeah," Ayeka said. "Please don't expel us."

"You two calm down." Tsunade requested again, calmly. "I never said I was going to expel you. Don't jump to conclusions." Ayeka and Ryoko nodded in unison. Tsunade stood up, shaking her blonde hair to the side. "Just, these fights are getting stupid now," She pointed out. "It's a bad example to set for the younger students. There are enough fights in this school as it is." Tsunade marched to the door of her office and opened it slightly. "Please, I don't want to hear that you too have been fighting again, ok?" Both of the girls nodded in agreement. "If I do, I'll have to give you further punishment." Tsunade warned them as she opened the door much wider. "You may return to your lessons."

Ayeka and Ryoko walked out of the office and returned to their classes silently. Tsunade closed the door behind them and sighed. "When will these kids grow up?" She went back to her desk, looking through paper work. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Tsunade replied. The door opened wide and showed a slightly plump woman in bright pink furry clothes looking quite distraught. Along with her was a male student with bright blonde hair and an innocent face. Tsunade sensed that there was trouble going on. "Miss Umbrigde, what is it?"

Umbrigde stepped forward, "I apologise for disturbing you, Principal Tsunade," She said sincerely. "I'm afraid I have brought this student along for his atrocious behavior."

"What's Takeru Takaishi done?" Tsunade asked trying to hide her look of boredom under a professional look.

"He used offensive language," Umbrigde replied, sniffing as her eyes filled with tears. "He called Miss Haruno and myself…. a 'Pink cunt' and has been using this language throughout the lesson. He also," Umbrigde continued, "threw violently, and knowingly, a chair and it landed in Sakura Haruno's face."

"Is the chair damaged?" Tsunade asked whilst writing the incident report down.

Umbrigde nodded. "It snapped in two I think. It may have also cut her face." Takeru looked at Umbrigde evilly, as if she was exaggerating her claim. Yes, he did call Sakura that, only because Sakura was annoying him like hell's fury.

"You have to teach, Umbrigde," Tsunade stated. "You go and teach that class and I'll sort this lad out. Any more monkeys; send them straight to me!" She demanded. "Oh and tell Sakura to come over, I want to hear her side of the story."

"Very well," Umbrigde smiled like poisonous honey. "I will do that." Umbrigde walked away from Takeru and marched out of the office door.

"Sit down, Takeru," Demanded Tsunade, "This is gonna take a while." Takeru sat in the chair that was on the table's left. He looked around for a while. The office was filled with trophies and school photos, other than that the office was grey and professional. "Ok, Takeru, what happened?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Well, Sakura was irritating me," Takeru replied nervously.

"So that gives you the right to throw a chair at her?" Tsunade replied angrily.

"I didn't throw a chair at her," Takeru answered. "I accidentally kicked it and it landed in her face."

"Well," Tsunade muttered. "Hardly accidental if it snapped in half and it cut her!"

"THE FAT BITCH WAS EXAGGERATING!" Takeru snapped. "The chair didn't break it just had a crack on it!"

"Damage to school property," Tsunade confirmed whilst writing the incident report down almost like she didn't hear Takeru shouting. "Course language, violence towards a fellow pupil, and bad attitude towards staff." Takeru began feeling angrier. Why did the Principal always take the staff's side of the story?

There was another knock on the door, this time louder. "That should be Sakura," Tsunade said. "We'll see what she has to say. Come in." The door opened and Sakura had entered the office. Funnily enough, Sakura was scratched, but not much, as there were only a few red blobs on her right cheek. "OK Sakura, tell us what happened in this lesson."

"TK, Davis and Kari were getting quite distractive, " Sakura started. "I was struggling to get on with my work so I asked them nicely if they could keep the noise down. TK said 'how about no?' and those three laughed their heads off. I asked for the second time if they could calm down but they refused again. So I asked Miss Umbrigde if I could move so I could get on with my work. Umbrigde had a go at the three of them and then he started calling me a pink cunt and that's when he threw the chair at me."

"Where did the chair land?" Tsunade asked.

"The chair didn't land in my face, but from Umbrigde's angle that's what it looked like. It hit my left arm." Sakura flaunted her bruised arm. "I got this scratch on my face from karate practice yesterday."

Takeru felt relieved but in a way he was not. Now that Sakura's point of view of the incident has shown that Umbrigde was exaggerating. Takeru felt that Sakura had inserted a few lies. Firstly, Sakura did not ask nicely for them to be quiet. Secondly, him, Davis and Kari put together made less noise than Sakura herself. The reason why Takeru called Sakura a pink cunt was because he called Kari a whore for absolutely no reason. Takeru wanted to say all this, but he knew there was hardly any point if they weren't going to listen. He hated to admit it, but Sakura made her side of the story believable. Takeru had no choice; he had an incident report on his way.

"OK Sakura," Tsunade replied. "You may go." Sakura left, without making eye contact with Takeru; she simply walked out.

"Takeru, I am not pleased with your behavior today." Tsunade said. "I shall be writing a letter to your family tonight, with a photocopy of this incident report. In the mean time you'll be having detention with Miss Umbrigde, and I will check if you attend that detention."


	4. It's granny Tsunade

**St Manga School**

Chapter Four

Dawn had spent the first five minutes of break in the girls' toilets. Her lip-gloss was gently shimmering on her pink lips; she had just about finished fixing her makeup. Some of the other girls, like Ino, Rukia and Misty, were doing the same. Dawn smiled at Misty and the redhead smiled in return. The blue-haired girl stepped behind her as Misty turned around. "Hi Misty!" She smiled, in an excited manner opening her arms and hugging Misty tightly.

"Hi Dawn!" Misty replied in a neutral tone. "How are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm ok," Dawn had replied cheerfully. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine," Misty smiled. "I'm just shocked."

"Shocked!" Dawn said. "How come?"

"I had no idea that Tyson and Kai were an item," Misty told Dawn almost slightly whispering.

"You mean the Tyson that's in Ash's class!" Dawn exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! How come it's always the hot guys that are gay?"

"Whose gay?" Ino, a blonde wearing a purple silky shirt and black trousers, interrupted.

"Tyson and Kai," Dawn replied, turning to face Ino. "Misty told me just now."

"Those two are gay?" Ino asked again in disbelief. "Kai is more asexual than homosexual. As for Tyson; isn't he straight? I thought he was dating Hilary?"

"That was just a rumour," Misty announced. "Him and Hilary were just friends; they never went out."

"Wait," Ino didn't quite believe what she was hearing. "How do you know they're gay?"

"Daisy, my sister." Misty answered with attitude. "She was having drama and she saw them kissing in the back of the drama studio." Misty took out her cell phone, scrolling down to her inbox. "She took a picture of it, and she sent it to me. I also saw them at the back of the drama studio, but they were doing work." Misty showed the picture that she was going on about to Dawn and Ino. The image contained the back of Kai's head and the front side of Tyson's face. Ino zoomed closer to the picture dropping her face in excitement. 'dropping her face', do you mean 'dropping her jaw'?

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed. "They're gay! Wow, wait till I confront that faggot skiver!"

"You can't call anybody a faggot because that's homophobic behavior!" Dawn pointed out. Ino and Misty stared at Dawn with a weird expression on their face.

"No it's not!" Misty replied, giggling with Ino. "Anyway, Gary's been sending me a lot of messages recently."

"You mean Gary Oak?" Ino asked leaning her head forward, facing Misty and instantly cutting Dawn out of the conversation.

"Yeah, him!" Misty nodded. "Today he hugged me as well." Misty had started to become bright red in the face, whilst giggling to herself at the same time.

"I know what it is!" Ino shouted out. "You two are in love," Ino started laughing with Misty. "Come to think of it, you and Gary would make a great couple."

"Thank you."

"Didn't you have a huge crush on Ash?" Ino asked curiously crossing her arms.

Misty nodded back. "I'm sick of tired of waiting for him." Misty admitted. "I'm just gonna be friends with him."

"Good for you," Ino replied, "and Gary is hell of a lot hotter than Ash."

"Yeah he is," Misty said.

Dawn exited the bathroom, leaving Misty and Ino to gossip amongst themselves. As she left, she spotted a redheaded tomboy walking along the corridor, and noticed it was one of her friends, Zoey, who was her dance partner in dance. She saw Zoey turn around quickly, and cried out, "Hey Zoey!" giving a wave. Zoey smiled and waved back, then marched a few steps towards Dawn.

"Hey," Zoey replied coolly. "Are we able to practice our dance routine tonight after school?"

"Oh, sure," Dawn replied. "I need to practice anyway."

"Indeed you do!" Zoey said sharply. "We need to work on your timing and sharpness in your moves. Things that I am willing to help you with."

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "Can you help me on set study too?"

"Fine," Zoey breathed. "Anyway, how long are going to stay for?"

"I don't know," Dawn answered honestly. "Until you're satisfied." Dawn was feeling quite nervous, she was doing a duo with Zoey for her dance exam. The exam was still a long way away, but the dance needed to be perfect nonetheless. Dawn had absolutely no idea what she was going to do for her duo; she was hoping that Zoey had some ideas. "You know our duo?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I haven't got any ideas for it." Dawn admitted. "I hope you're not angry with me."

"Practice sessions are vital, then!" Zoey stated sighing at the same time. "Meet me at lunch," She said. "I want you in your dance kit at lunchtime, ok."

"Ok," Dawn replied.

"Dawn," Zoey said as she went to hold her hand. "I know I may sound strict and all but the truth is, I really care for you." Zoey looked up at Dawn and smiled. "I know you love dancing very much. That's why I want to help you. There are other reasons too," Zoey admitted.

"Which are what?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Zoey told Dawn. "Misty was telling me that her sister caught Tyson and Kai kissing in the back of the dram studio." Zoey pointed out weirdly.

"Misty told me that too." Dawn replied. "She also showed me a picture of them kissing."

"Good for them then." Zoey announced. "Guy on guy action is hot as well as girl on girl." She then remained silent for quite a bit. "Anyway, I gotta go. I have a detention with Kakashi."

"What for?" Dawn asked.

Zoey began to laugh to herself as she said, "I kicked the ball and it was about to hit his face until he caught it. He and Harley, they were teasing me like hell. So, I kinda flipped. Although I didn't intend to, and now I got detention for it. See ya around, Dawn."

Dawn watched Zoey walk away in a cool manner. She found it quite appealing and Zoey didn't sound like she was bothered about the detention at all. One thing that Dawn noticed about Zoey was that she was always relaxed, and she meant every word she said. Dawn wondered if Zoey actually liked her much more than a friend. But whether it was the love of a sister, or the love of a girlfriend, she didn't know.

When Zoey was out of her sight, Dawn walked by herself. she would usually have been hanging around with her friends, however, they were nowhere to be seen. She pushed the wooden door open and stepped outside the building into the school grounds. Dawn spotted Ash and May together in a rather caring manner, holding hands, and giggling with each other. She approached the pair of them, they faced her, and they all smiled. "I take it you two are going out, I presume?"

"Erm…" May paused for quite a long time, "Yeah, we are."

"She just told me how she felt about me," Ash added happily, wrapping his arm around the brunette's arm. Dawn smiled, feeling happy for her friends.

"So that's why I couldn't find you?" Dawn said. "Anyway, I won't be here at lunch." She told them. "I gotta practice my dance routines."

"That's fine," Ash replied. "We'll see you after school, then?"

"I'm in dance practice after school as well." She admitted. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

A vicious, direct bell rung. Time seemed to have flown at the speed of light. All three of them returned tothe school building.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Ash called to Dawn. She gave a quick wave and walked into the second classroom on the left. "So I guess we have Maths now?" Ash sighed heavily.

"Yep!" May replied.

"Shit," Ash muttered in agony. "Trigonometry!" He yelled unhappily. "It's too hard for me!"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" May assured him. "I'll help you. Even though it's pretty hard for me too."

"Thanks, love." Ash replied happily kissing her cheek in front of the class.

"Got yourself a girlfriend now I see?" A female voice came from behind him. Ash turned around to see his mother, Delia Ketchum, who was also his maths teacher.

"Hi, mom," Ash said in an embarrassed tone. "Yeah, May is my girlfriend."

"How nice," Delia said happily. "Don't get too carried away," Delia reminded her son. "And use a condom as well!"

The rest of the class were sniggering away, but looking at the new couple at the same time. There was a knock at the door; Principal Tsunade could be seen out the window. They also spotted another boy beside her, who seemed very new to the school.

"Come in!" Delia called. Tsunade opened the door and stepped into the classroom. The students were all sitting down, on their best behavior. The new student was standing behind Tsunade, wearing casual jeans and a grey shirt with a pair headphones and the word 'Salvation' written on the shirt.

"IT'S GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted out rather loudly, as if he was at the opposite end of a football pitch to everyone else.

"Recess is over, Naruto," Delia informed the loud blonde. "That is no way to treat the Principal."

"Too right it's not," Tsunade smirked. "Especially when I am about to introduce a transfer student."

"Not another one!" Naruto muttered.

"Yes, Naruto," Tsunade replied bluntly. "He's a transfer student, and he's from the USA. He's here to study in peace, so it's best to be on your best behavior. His name is Eric Hitoshi." Tsunade paused and looked around the class for a couple of seconds. "Well, I'll leave Eric and the rest of the class with you, Mr.s. Ketchum. Naruto, you've got a detention with me for disrupting the class." Tsunade closed the door and left abruptly.

"Oh man!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why is it always me?"

"'Cause it's always you who calls her Granny Tsunade!" Davis announced.

"Why do call her 'granny', anyway?" Delia asked Naruto curiously. "She doesn't look a day over twenty five. "

Kari and Davis, were sitting next to each other, and the transfer student was sitting behind them both. Kari looked behind her and smiled at Eric. "Hi, Eric, I'm Kari Kamiya, welcome to the class."

Davis turned around and smiled too. "Hey! I'm Davis, great to meet you."

"Hi," Eric replied quickly.

Kari stood up. "Mr.s. Ketchum, I've got an idea I think everyone will might like."

"Go ahead Kari, " Delia said cheerfully. "What is your idea?"

"Well, since we have two new addictions to the class," Kari stated in an enthusiastic tone, "and the news about your son getting a girlfriend. I think we should celebrate by having a free lesson. I mean, lets give the two new students a good first day."

"Very thoughtful idea." Delia thought. "Sure, you can have a free lesson. " The class felt quite relieved. "Try not to be too noisy, there's crosswords on the table if anyone wants to try them." Delia said taking sheets of paper from under her desk and placing them on her table.


	5. Bullying teacher

Chapter five

Mr Edmund Blackadder, head of the history department in St Manga School had walked into his own classroom. Most of the students that he loved to hate were in the classroom. None of them looked particularly happy in the lesson, neither was he, but he enjoyed bullying them sometimes. His classroom was rather dark, due to the fact that he always preferred the darkness over the light. The room was rather plain, boring and miserable; just the way he liked it.

"You had a cover lesson with Mr Baldric yesterday," Mr Blackadder announced searching through some paper works. "Can anybody tell me, what you did in the previous lesson?" The class remained silent, apart Ino was giggling with another girl next to her. "Perhaps you can tell me Ino," He requested boldly he then faced the girl. "Or maybe you Tent!" Both girls gave him a nasty look.

"Her name is Tenten," Ino corrected the teacher, "Not Tent."

"Tent – Tenten whatever," Blackadder replied. "You're name is Tent in this classroom, that will just make things easier."

"That just makes you a bully." Ino confirmed angrily. Blackadder marched towards Ino, he didn't seem angry, but not really calm either.

"The more you shout out," Blackadder whispered in a sly manner. "The more time you waste, on what could have been your education." He walked around the classroom resting paper work on his chest. "Sasuke is not in again." He pointed out. "The little skiving brat," Blackadder had muttered behind his breath, though Naruto overheard him.

"Sasuke's not a brat!" Naruto pointed out almost as angry as Ino and Tenten. "He's been really ill lately."

"Ah Naruto," Blackadder said cheerfully raising his hands in the air. "The clown of the class pissed off! The student that every teacher loves to hate."

"And you're the teacher that every student loves to hate!" Naruto answered back sounding really mad.

"So I guess we're even." Blackadder smiled. "Students hate me, teachers hate you. I guess it's all equal. Unfortunately, I don't do fair." Blackadder grabbed onto his pencil case and aimed to the top right corner of the class and tossed it carelessly. The pencil case had slammed onto the back of Hinata Hyuga's head behind her sapphire hair locks. "What a goal!" Blackadder grinned.

"You're an asshole!" Naruto snapped holding onto his bag with the intention of packing. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Why thank you Naruto," Blackadder replied standing in a proud and non-remorseful stance. "The official retard of the class, with the mind of a disabled person and the brain of a five year old. As for that timid trash named Hinata, I simply threw your pencil case at her head, so she will be awake in the lesson and will hopefully speak."

"Insult her like that again," Naruto warned Blackadder, "I will seriously knock you out!"

"You give me no choice, but to report you to the principle." Blackadder announced calmly.

"Whatever," Naruto replied quickly walking over to Hinata and collecting his pencil case, "I've got detention with Granny Tsunade anyway, won't make such a difference!" Blackadder was aware that Naruto was about to walk out of the classroom. He silently breathed a sigh of relief, walking away from Naruto quietly waiting for the right time to speak.

"If you're going to walk out of my classroom," Blackadder sneered as he marched slowly to his whiteboard. "Take Hinata with you."

Naruto harshly opened the door as he evilly glared at Blackadder. Blackadder grinned without any sign of remorse as he watched Naruto grab Hinata's hand gently. Blackadder decided to open the door for both of them. "Sometime this week would be delightful," He commented sarcastically.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Naruto spat back as he stormed out of the classroom. Hinata quickly followed him after closing the door after her.

"Good riddance," Blackadder muttered. "Hate them two. One's too loud; the other's too quiet. They'd make an interesting couple. Needless to say, their children would be retarded."

"Don't be so horrible!" Kari shouted out looking angrier than she would normally be. "Neither of them are retards! The only retard in this one is you. Why do you have to be so cruel to us all the time?"

"It is the way of life Kari," Blackadder replied appearing sincere and evil at the same time. "Life is not fair, and the truth is painful like anal rape caused by an elephant with needles stuck into you and being stung by a million wasps. Something you all need to learn."

"Mankey!" Davis let out, in a distained way. "I do not want to imagine that," Davis whispered to himself pulling his face in sheer disgust.

"The only thing he can teach us is how to bully people." Kari muttered to Davis. "I mean, it's every lesson, he picks on students. Too much bullying in this school." She pointed out. "Most of it's from him." She banged her desk loudly on the table. "He is so pissing me off. Naruto was smart walking out of this class."

"If you're walking out I'll join you." Davis told her. They both looked at Blackadder who was staring at the pair of them as though he was waiting for them.

"Now we've had some drama," Blackadder announced. "Let's get back to history. Turn to page one hundred and sixty nine in your books and write some notes while you're at it." He sat down at his desk and noticed Ino was sitting there, arms crossed with her textbook firmly shut. "That includes you Ino,"

"I don't think I should any work in this lesson today." Ino replied softly.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a bully."

"Oh dear," Blackadder sighed angrily. "The blonde bimbo has replaced the clown of the class." He looked around the students whilst pointing at Ino. He and Ino had found themselves in a staring contest. She was finding it diffulcult not to laugh, whilst he was finding it hard to keep his anger in control. She watched Blackadder's fist start to shake pretty violently as his teeth gritted.

"Calm down dear," Ino smiled. "It's only a commercial!" Ino and Tenten bursted out with high pitched giggles, the rest of the class quickly joined in. Blackadder stood up and spied Ino with a disgusting glare, after ten seconds of glaring he finally decided to flip, marching in explosion to Ino's desk then banging his fist sharply onto his table.

"For goodness sake Ino, get on with your work!" Demanded Blackadder loudly."...otherwise, there will be Hell to pay."

"I am not listening to anything you say." Ino replied calmly, whilst crossing her arms tighter. "Until you say that you're a loser and that you're going to apologise for being mean."

"Shut up you bimbo!" Blackadder snapped leaning back on his chair.

"You know Naruto's so gonna get you for this," Sakura pointed out. "If Sasuke was here, he'd give you a black eye."

"Not if I get them expelled they can't." Blackadder replied in a confident tone. "Get on with your work, or you can join them."

"I think I might join them actually." Sakura said in a relieved tone hastily dragging her bag on the table placing her stuff in it. "Anyone else want to join me?"

The class cheered in a sigh of relief. Sakura stared into Blackadder's eyes, and she noticed him also grinning. "Class dismissed." Blackadder replied as he returned to his desk and watched the History class leave. "Last one out close the door behind you."


	6. Plots

Chapter Six

Mr. Blackadder sat quietly next to Mr. Baldrick, almost feeling like he was about to snooze. Baldrick couldn't help but notice the sheer tiredness of him. He watched Blackadder close his eyes as his head collapsed on the table. "Are you alright sir?" He asked watching the tired miserable man half asleep from the rest of the world. Blackadder pushed his head back up and glared at Baldrick, in a most evil manner.

"Do I look alright Baldrick?" He barked repulsively. "I have to do something about this school. Nothing in this school is right at all!"

"Looks perfectly fine to me," Baldrick replied whilst looking around Blackadder's empty classroom. "What's wrong with it then?"

"What is wrong is that I don't own it." He announced clearly. "That bimbo with enormous breasts shouldn't be running a school."

"Why not?" Baldrick asked.

"Because lesbians can't even handle their own emotions, let alone a school." Blackadder sneered shoving his face near him.

"Miss Tsunade's not a lesbian is she?"

"She has to be," Blackadder replied in a more softer tone. "The women are always around her. Shizune, Sakura Haruno, Tent, Hinata, Mr.s Umbridge was there this morning. Two other lesbian students walked out this morning as well. Lucky bitch!" Blackadder stood up and continued his rant. "And out of all the teachers, Jiraiya has been appointed deputy head." Edmund Blackadder crossed his arms in disdain miming the word pervert for a few seconds. "The deputy head of this school is a perverted crazy tramp named Jiraiya."

"He's not too bad," Baldrick replied. "Anyway," He continued turning round. "I thought you were deputy head."

"Acting deputy!" Blackadder replied. "If I am going to end being head master, it will be a long and dreary."

"Do not fear my lord," Baldrick replied in confidence patting Edmund's back, "For I have a cunning plan."

Edmund scratched is small beard smirking to himself in sheer delight. "You're cunning plan can wait Baldrick." He rejected Baldrick's idea and starting walking around in small circles as his other hand had his index finger waving around in the air. "If I could blackmail Jiraiya, enough for him to get fired, I should then, have a high chance of becoming deputy head. That means that I need to be strict and arrange policies for the school's benefits. I'll hide my claws until such a time where Tsunade is no longer principle. Fight hard enough to own the school, if successful, then St Manga will be mine." He smiled as he decided that his plan would work perfectly.

"Very well thought out Mr. B," Baldrick praised smirking with him. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Thank you very much Baldrick." Blackadder replied feeling more refreshed then he did ten minutes ago. "Do you have any students who are willing to draw pornographic images?"

"I'm not sure," He answered, "However, I have a very talented artist called Tracey Sketchit."

"PERFECT!" Blackadder snapped in joy. "Next time he's in your class, you ask him to draw a very sexually explicit drawing." He demanded in determination.

"Oh most certainly Mr. B!" Baldrick replied with his thumbs up.

"Don't forget to keep this a secret!" Blackadder warned him before marching off.

* * *

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were gathered round an oblong table with benches at lunch time. The tables were similar to the rest of the tables in the hall. Hinata remained quiet but she felt a lot better than she was in history.

"So all of you walked out in History?" Temari asked in shock. "That sounds so cool."

"Blackadder bullying us wasn't at all cool!" Sakura replied. "He threw Naruto's pencil case at Hinata." The candy floss haired girl looked over at the timid bluenette. "Are you feeling much better Hinata?"

"Yeah," She replied in a gentle voice, "Much better."

"That guy playing that console has cool hair and a cute face." Temari pointed out staring at him. "Is that Ritsuka from your class?" The girls turned to look at Temari's new crush.

"That's not Ritsuka!" Sakura said looking the male bluenette and noticed it was Eric. "That's the USA transfer, Eric Hitoshi."

"He's nice!" Temari thought out. "I'd date him if I wasn't with Shikamaru."

Ino froze the minute she heard Temari mention Shikamaru. She actually wouldn't mind going out with Shikamaru, in fact she had his eye on him for a while. "When are you going to make your first moves on Eric then?" Ino asked hastily. 'He he, I might actually get my claws on Shikamaru. ' She thought deviously.

"Not now," Temari replied. "I'll keep looking for now. Let him make the first move."

"Let's hope Shikamaru doesn't hear that." Tenten said giggling to herself, "You'd be in trouble there."

"Look at Hinata over there," The class rep Hilary said to Emily and Mariah. "I think she's a really nice person." She told ginger nerd Emily and all pink Mariah, "How on earth did she join them group of bitches."

"Tenten's OK," Mariah replied moving her candy flossed fringe out of her face. "It's just Ino I don't really like. She's not a good friend."

"They're all just as bad as each other!" Emily pouted. "Fucking whores."

"Don't be mean," Mariah said to Emily nudging her shoulder harshly.

"Hinata's got a crush on Naruto." Hilary whispered to the two girls. "I bet you I can boost Hinata's confidence, so I can hook them up."

"You think you can that?" Emily asked with a less than impressed look on her face. "I'd be surprised if you could."

"Sure I can!" Hilary smiled.

"Naruto and Hinata do make a rather sweet couple," Mariah added. "We should befriend her and help her."

"I'm so happy you like my idea Mariah," Hilary replied in a happy tone. "I'm going to go to her, wanna come with me?" Hilary leapt to her feet and walked up to Hinata. Mariah quickly followed her whilst Emily remained sitting down in a miserable mood.

"Hinata," Hilary called in joy. Hinata turned and faced Hilary, as the brunette in a white skirt kneeled down and wrapped her arm around the shy bluenette. "You know me, Hilary from your class. Well if it's okay with you, perhaps you could hang with us now." Hinata looked around the other girls and noticed Ino was giving Hilary the absolute evils.

"Is that OK with you lot?" Hinata asked wanted their permission first.

"Yeah," Sakura replied quickly, "That's fine with us."

The brunette class rep smiled as Hinata followed her and Mariah over to where Emily was sitting. Hinata noticed that a coloured girl with bright blue wavy hair also joined her. "So Hinata," Hilary cheered. "This is Mariah, That's Emily, and the girl who just sat down is Ming-Ming, but Minger is much easier."

"Excuse me?" Ming-Ming said in an offended tone glaring at Hilary. She then quickly turned and gave a huge cute smile at Hinata. "Hello Hinata!" She cried happily, "So cool that you're gonna be in our friendship group."

"Sure she is," Mariah smiled.

As Hinata sat next to Hilary they all leaned closer to each other and Hilary pushed Hinata along with her, "So Hinata," Hilary spoke facing the dark shaded bluenette, "You have a really huge crush on Naruto, right?" Hinata's face started to glow red and she began to stutter. She was slowly nodding at the same time. "Let's take that as a yes." Hilary confirmed to prevent Hinata from getting further embarrassed.

"Would you suck his cock?" Mariah asked Hinata curiously causing her to blush even harder as Emily and Ming-Ming erupted with laughter. Hilary looked at Mariah with slight disgust but was struggling to hold back laughter herself.

"You shouldn't ask such questions like that!" snapped Hilary, "You don't have to answer that question Hinata ok."

"Err... yes I would." Hinata answered in a shade of red in embarrassment. The girls giggled loudly as they could but also were in shock at the same time.

Mariah calmed herself down and gave everyone else time to reduce their laughing rate. As soon as they all calmed down, Hinata's blushing has calmed down. "Well, I got a sleepover tonight," Mariah stated, "Do you wanna come Hinata?"

"Sure," Hinata replied. "I'd love to."

"Awesome!" Mariah cheered. "Meet up with me after school, she told Hinata. Hilary, Ming-Ming and Emily are going to be there too."

"Cool," Hinata smiled gently.

"It's gonna be fun!" Hilary happily told Hinata. "We're a going to have a huge make over, we're going to talk, take photos and all sorts."

"Sounds exciting," Hinata thought out.

"It is," Hilary replied in an excited way.

"Did you hear about Tyson and Kai?" Ming-Ming asked. "Apparently they were kissing in the back of the drama studio."

Hilary's faced Ming-Ming and gasped. "Oh my god! This isn't one of your bullshit rumours is it?"

"Nope," The bright bluenette replied. "It's actually true. Go up to Misty if you don't believe me. She showed me the picture,"

"Are you OK Hilary?" Mariah asked in concern from looking at the brunette's mouth wide open. "Did you have a crush on one of them?"

"Off course I don't!" Hilary gasped back.

"Homophobic?" Emily asked.

"NO WAY!" Hilary breathed loudly and angrily. "I knew Tyson since I was 4. I was a cheerleader for him... He was like a brother to me... How come, they didn't have the decency to tell me that he was gay?"

"Well, not everybody goes round telling people they're gay." Emily pointed out whilst pushing up her glasses. "Anyway, they might have not have been ready to go public."

Mariah noticed a brunette sitting in a deserted table outside, quietly drinking a bottle of water and writing something down. From what Mariah could see the girl was wearing a frilly black and white top, a gold necklace, and a collection of bracelets on each arm. The girl's hair was quite long and straight and a part of her long fringe was banging on her glasses. She couldn't help but feel bad for her. The girl looked very stylish and cute, yet it seemed she didn't have any friends. The candy floss haired girl caught a plump girl in a pink jacket and joggings walk up to her. Mariah knew who that other girls was, another student named Vicky Pollard, who had a large mouth on her. Mariah saw Vicky violently pushing the girl to the floor and it appeared as if Vicky was going to kill the girl.

"I'm going to stop Vicky," Mariah said in anger. She stood up and marched straight outside to where the aggressive blonde was pushing the quiet brunette to the ground. Hilary, Emily and Ming-Ming quickly followed them whilst Hinata followed in a slower footpace. As Mariah reached Vicky Pollard she glared at her and looked as if she was about to explode with anger; and she did. "Hey Miss Piggy! YOU FUCKING LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE YOU FAT BITCH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Vicky screamed back as she stood up and looked at Mariah. "I SO CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"I just did," replied Mariah the anger in her voice still remained. "You deserve it too for beating up girls who are prettier than you!"

"Oh my god you are such a lesbian Mariah," Vicky yelled. "Anyway I don't care, you're well going to get beaten!"

"Is that all you can say?" Mariah asked almost laughing at Vicky's stupidity. "Leave the girl alone, and I won't report you."

"Ha-ha," Vicky laughed, "You think you're so hard don't you!" Vicky continued to kick the brunette and then she sat on the girl like a sofa.

"Actually I don't!" Mariah yelled, "But bullies like you really piss me off. So get your ass of that girl!"

"The girl ain't even got nothing to do with it, anyway SHUT UP!" Vicky continued to yell. "I'm sitting on her as a joke!"

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" Hinata screeched to Vicky. The rest of the girls looked at Hinata and Vicky grinned as if she didn't care. "You're a nasty person Vicky! How can you ever treat a person like that? It's just mean and cruel!"

"Yeah but Tai Yagami fingered Sora Something-Or-Nothing in the science lab." Vicky answered, "Anyway SHUT UP you can't tell me what to do you ugly minger!"

"I'm going to report you to the principle!" Ming-Ming snapped as she marched off.

"I'm coming too!" Emily replied as she followed the bright bluenette.

"I ain't done nothing or nothing!" Vicky snapped as she stood up. "I'm getting a proper wedgie now." She said to herself and then she sat herself back down on the girl, "That's better!" Vicky noticed Hilary, Hinata and Mariah give Vicky an evil stare. "DON'T GO GIVING ME EVILS!" She snapped in a stress mood. "Oh my God," Vicky said as she saw Eric giving her an evil look. "That guy over there is well scary," She was pointing at the angry male bluenette. " He looks like someone from a horror movie or something. He will well fuck you up." Vicky leaned forward and barked "HEY YOU BASTARD DON'T GO GIVING ME EVILS!"


	7. Pregnant?

St Manga School

Chapter seven

Kai and Tyson didn't go to lesson at all today. They had recently just returned from looking at a game shop, they walked back into the school grounds hoping no one would have seen them skive most of the day. "Remember don't make it obvious. Don't tell anyone about the relationship. " Kai demanded quietly.

"I know Kai," Tyson replied. "You've told me a hundred times."

"Just so it goes in!" Kai sneered crossing his arms.

"THERE YOU ARE!" boomed a female voice. They both looked at the loathing brunette named Hilary marching up to them. "LOOK HERE TYSON!" She snapped crossing her arms. "I've known you since you were four. We've been good friends for a while."

"Yeah," Tyson replied. "So what's the problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Hilary asked in a pissed off way.

"None of your business... Hey how did you know?"

"Misty has a picture of you two kissing on her phone!" She stated, "The rumours are going wild."

Kai sighed as he rested his palm on his forehead. "This is exactly why you shouldn't tell people we're together!" Kai told Tyson. "Everyone wants to stick their noses in. Especially the idiots in your class!"

"Hey!" Hilary snapped, "I'm in that class as well! Anyway," She said trying to change the subject. "Vicky Pollard's sitting on this girl."

A brown furred cat meowed as it crawled in it's feline manner. This was Sassi, a homeless kitty who walked around the school quite often. Her eyes were of a delicious shade of chocolate brown and her paws were scratching gently on the ground. She looked up on Tyson, Kai and Hilary and purred lightly. "Has any of seen my Squidge?"

"I didn't know the cat could talk," Tyson stated looking down at the active cat meowing away.

"Me neither," replied Hilary as she was touched by the cuteness of Sassi, "It's so cute though. Come here Sassi..." Sassi looked at Hilary strangely as she slowly rubbed her front left leg against her neck whilst licking her paw. Hilary had her hands out as she kneeled to the floor. "Come on kitty!"

"Ok," Sassi thought whilst she crawled into Hilary's arm. "You have a nice sweater, you look cute too." The cat had her paws on Hilary's sweater and purred on it.

"Wow she said I'm cute!"Hilary cheered happily whilst hugging the cat tightly. "So Sassi, how've you been?"

"I'm ok," Sassi replied whilst feeling squashed by Hilary's arm. "I was just looking for Squidge my boyfriend."

"I haven't seen him around." Hilary stated whist stroking her very lightly. "I'm sure you'll find him."

"I'm going!" Kai stated as he walked in a careless manner as he took a stroll. He ignored the huge palaver and walked straight in.

"I'll go with you," Tyson replied as he followed Kai. Hilary decided to follow whilst holding Sassi in her arms. Sassi turned her head in each direction to see if she could see her dearly beloved Squidge. She turned at Vicky Pollard as she continually ranting and swearing and had her fist aiming at Eric.

"That guy in the fight is new right?" Tyson asked Hilary. "haven't seen him around."

"Yeah," Hilary replied.

Tyson sniggered at the fight scene, one transfer student was already in a fight on his first day and the way Vicky Pollard behaved made it absolutely amusing to watch. Tyson walked in the direction as if he was just about to join the others from watching the fucked up fight. "The fight looks awesome, I wanna watch it!"

"No you're not watching any fight!" Kai barked as he pulled onto Tyson's arm. "You're coming with me! We're gonna find Ray and Max." Tyson sighed but agreed with Kai and walked besides him. As they both entered the hall. Ino tilted her head up and stepped towards Tyson.

"We know you and Kai are a couple!" Ino shouted. "We saw the pictures and you look very hot together."

"Thanks Ino!" Tyson cheered back whilst trying hard not to go red.

"Don't talk to her," Hilary warned Tyson. "She's a bitch."

As them three were out of Ino's sight. Sakura quietly walked up to her with a bittersweet facial expression resting on her face. "Ino," Sakura said feeling intensity in her stomach. "Can I talk to you alone for a while?"

"Can it wait?" Ino replied just about to step away from her watching from outside the window, "Only I want to know what's going on out there!"

"No it can't wait at all!" Replied Sakura in an awkward tone, she watched the blonde sigh as she stepped under the school staircase. Sakura secretly smiled as she looked at Ino's backside, then she thought 'on my god! how on earth were people going to react now if they knew she was a lesbian? A lot of controversy would spark but it would probably be quite normal now due to rumours that Tyson and Kai had kissed.'

"So," Ino said yawning away. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Sakura breathed as she started to hold onto Ino's hand and shaking back her pink hair. "This isn't going to be easy telling you this but..."

"But what?" Ino asked in a hurry. "What is it Sakura?" Sakura remained silent trying to find the right words to say. She started finding herself moving closer to the irritated blonde. "Sakura, you're getting creepy!"

"Oh sorry," Sakura breathed as felt the butterflies in her stomach. "OK, I know you got a crush on Shikamaru..."

"You got a crush on him too?" Ino asked, then the blonde laughed hysterically. "I had no idea Shikamaru was your type. I don't wanna be fighting over guys with you again." Ino remembered the time when they were both fighting over Sasuke. Sakura won that fight and even ended up losing her virginity to his brother. Sakura hasn't seen much of Sasuke since he found out that she had a one night stand with his brother and her feelings have transferred onto Ino. She heard Ino start ranting , she shut her eyes tightly almost feeling like she was going to burst.

"No I don't!" Sakura snapped. "How can I when I'm totally in love with you?"

"What!" Ino gasped. "You're a lesbian, so you're in love with me?" Sakura nodded, gently hugged her and gently kissed her on the cheek. Ino got her breath back rather quickly, "Let's see what's going on out there." She decided as Sakura found the temptation to hold her hand. "You look but you can't touch yet, lesbo!" Ino smirked enjoying her attention from Sakura. "Try to keep your hands to yourself, we can sort your feelings out later." The girls looked outside to see Eric and Vicky in a fight. Ino watched the mysterious girl stand up carrying her notebook with her. The harmed girl scooted off away from everyone else.

"Poor Vera," An intelligent voice from behind them came. Both girls turned around to see a girl with brown hair in a bright blue cardigan and a floral dress that Ino wanted to set on fire. The girls knew she was Osaka. "Victoria can be so stupid sometimes."

"You know the girl's name Osaka?" Sakura asked, "The girl who got beaten up, and yeah, Vicky is stupid and fat too."

"Bullies are very stupid people," Osaka announced as she looked at the girls. "I know a lot of stupid people."

"Sure you do," Ino replied feeling uncomfortable around Osaka.

"Anyway you two," Osaka said, "Congratulations on being a couple. You both make a very nice couple!"

"Oh, err... Thanks Osaka." Ino said in discomfort as she held a tight grip on Sakura's hand.

"You're welcome," Osaka replied.

"So what do you know about that Vera girl?" Sakura asked the bright blonde Osaka curiously. "She's quite cute."

"She's very reserved." Osaka said in a state of sympathy, "She seems quite timid too, she's had a tough life is well. Not much is known about her, she's a private person."

"Does she have any friends?" Sakura asked Osaka.

"Not many," Osaka replied as the bell notoriously rang. Osaka playfully skipped away from the girls as her blonde locks flew around her. Ino glared at Osaka with a not a very pleased expression on her face. Ino and Sakura watched as she saw Vicky Pollard stand up and walk off in a mood the minute Principle Tsunade was marching to her.

"This is going to be good." Ino stated as she walked outside and then heavily sighed. "Damn that dress Osaka was wearing was horrible!" She muttered. "It's something my grandma would wear."

"I like Osaka's dress," Sakura said. "It's colourful and graceful. Don't be so mean." Ino crossed her arms as she watched Vicky's annoyed expression on her face. She turned as she stepped three puppy steps towards them and pointed at Sakura.

"Hey you fat bitch lose some weight!" Vicky snapped, "I've heard about you, you went into with both of the Uchiha brothers. She is totally having their babies cause she sat in their bathwater!"

"Right Vicky my office right now!" Tsunade roared looking as if she was about to throw a fist at her. "The only fat bitch around here is you Vicky!"

"OH MY GOD!" Grunted Vicky, "This school is well rubbish, and I so cannot believe you just said that Tsunade. You are well gonna get beaten!"

"Because you're making it _rubbish_!" The feisty principle replied. "Now you get your fat ass in my office now."

"OH SHUT UP YOU CUNT!" Vicky screeched with her arms whaling in the air, as if she was being accused of a terrible crime. "I ain't even done nothing you bitch. SHUT UP!"

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Tsunade asked her in a calmed down voice but still had an angry look on her face. She looked at the rest of the students gathered round who were suppose to be in their class, had made her pissed off even more. "The rest of you get back to class!" She demanded in her sheer fury. "Otherwise I'll put the whole lot of you in a very long Saturday detention."

All those who had gathered around expecting a huge fight, scooted off the minute she had threatened them with detention. Ino grabbed her new girlfriend by the arm and gritted her teeth as they both walked back to class. "So Sakura," Ino barked in a distained sound. "You're pregnant and you don't know weather the father's either Sasuke or Itachi!"

"Well, I was on the pill," Sakura replied. "Itachi wore a condom when I had sex with him, but Sasuke didn't use any form of contraception." Sakura was as honest as possible and tried her best not to embarrass herself. She flicked back her candy flossed hair and stroked Ino's cotton coloured fringe. "I also brought a pregnancy test kit, but I haven't tested it yet!"

"That's what we're going to do after school!" Ino announced. "You're getting that pregnancy test!"

"If I am pregnant," Sakura warned Ino. "I'm keeping it."

"Are you sure about that?" Ino asked rather hoping she would get an abortion. "There are termination clinics; I'll help with the money." Sakura glared at Ino from that point.

"I Hate abortion!" Sakura muttered. "I'm not even going less than a hundred feet away from the abortion clinic."

"Fine," Ino said displeased. "You're giving it up for adoption anyway aren't you? Or dump it in the bush?"

"I'll decide when I feel like it." Sakura said in discomfort. "Please Ino try to be a bit supportive."

"It's pretty hard when you've just told me that you love me and then Vicky goes and says you're pregnant!"

"What Vicky says shouldn't be an issue!"

"It is if it's about you," Ino answered as she walked into the classroom.

By the time the girls had taken their seats, Mr. Iruka walked in looking at the class with an unimpressed expression. He each fist around the side of his waist and his mouth opened. "I've heard a lot about this class today," he started. "But I wasn't pleased with what I've heard. Where do you guys want me to start?" He asked as he sadly read a piece of paper. "This is from Snape, I'll read it word for word...

'The class was having a test today, but the test was late starting due to the strong chemistry between Motomiya and Yagami. Miss Yagami flirted with me with the intention to amuse the class whilst Motomiya asked stupid questions. '"

He dropped that note on the table whilst he placed the register in his hand. "I also heard about some very bad attitude issues in English this morning. Miss Umbridge was almost reduced to tears when I last spoke to her. Apparently TK you threw a chair at Sakura's face."

"It wasn't anything like that!" Takeru told him. Still feeling ticked off about his unjustified detention.

"A word of advice TK, swearing in front of the principle is only going to make things worse for you. You're very lucky you wasn't suspended." As Iruka picked up his plain red pencil, Ash turned around to Tyson and tried to get his attention. He tried by calling his name quietly, but no luck. He eventually got louder until he snapped out.

"Hey Tyson you filthy transsexual," Ash had no idea he was that loud that every body turned to face Ash and Tyson. May banged her head in embarrassment and most of the class laughed. Tyson gave Ash quite a dumbfounded look of shock.

"Geez Ash," Tyson sighed. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"I think the word he's looking for is homosexual." Iruka sighed feeling a huge disappointment from their wild behaviour. Ino cringed at the thought that this could be the very type of exploitation that she would suffer if everybody find out about her and Sakura being an item. She now knew that keeping her new relationship as low key as possible would be the best thing to do. She also hoped that Sakura was not pregnant, because if she was, it would be even harder to maintain a low key status and would be vulnerable to even more vicious rumours and lies.

She could not believe the plain stupidity of the students in her class sometimes. Even goody two shoes Kari was showing her immature side. TK also was a charming guy, but after seeing his rage with Umbrigde and Sakura, it completely changed her whole opinion and impression of him. With all of this, Ino realised one thing, school can show the best of you, but also the worst. She was starting to realise that the worst of her is going to show to Sakura if she is indeed pregnant. She was actually worried for Sakura, but she had no idea how to show it.


	8. Singing and dancing

St Manga School 

Chapter Eight

Zoey and Dawn had spent most of lunch in the one of the spare gyms. The walls were a pale white and mirrors faced them both.

"okay," Zoey said in a calm manner to Dawn holding onto her arm. "You're timing still is off, you've got to keep in time with me. This has to be brilliant for the audition. The audition is in half an hour's time!" She held onto Dawn's waist softly. "Don't panic, we've been working hard for this. Don't forget to smile," Instructed Zoey watching the blue haired girl smile brightly. "That's good," Zoey nodded in approval.

"Oh can I go and see someone in a bit?" Requested Dawn, "We need to talk about the reading!"

"Not now!" Zoey replied, "After the audition or tomorrow,"

"Sure," Dawn replied nodding her head. "Just imagine, we get to performs this in front of the whole school, if we get it right."  
"That's why we have to get it right," Zoey asked. "This is our opportunity to show what we love, and hope that our talent shines though."

"Can we try the routine again?" Asked Dawn feeling the huge nervousness with Zoey that close to her, right around her waist, she couldn't believe it, it felt almost too god to be true. If she didn't do well in the audition, she might ever be able to dance with Zoey again. Well, accept for the dance lessons but never of this closeness and much passion. Dawn's hidden passion for Zoey was one of the reasons why she wanted to try hard and do her best even more.

"Yeah," Zoey replied, "Let's try it with this song, it's 'the other life' by Chiaki Ishikawa."

"I love that song!" Dawn exclaimed before Zoey pressed the button. They both quickly got into their starting position as they jumped further apart from each other, mimicking each other's movements like a mirror reflection. They span in fast speeds whilst their arms waved in the air in a graceful manner. Dawn's hips pointed to Zoey directly and skipped around the red head as she twirled to her. They twirled as the dialogue in the song started, they held onto each other's hand whilst smiling. Dawn was pleased because she liked dancing with Zoey and the red head was pleased because Dawn was in time with the music.

"Great Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed as she span around her, tapping her feet and watching Dawn's movements compliment the music perfectly. "You're getting the timing out. Keep it up!"

"Awesome!" Dawn shouted as she quickly ran into Zoey, leaning on top of her chest lightly and quite professionally. She blushed as her face landed in her chest, when Zoey leaned forward, their hands clasped and Dawn's back landed on her chest. "I think we're going to do well in the audition."

"We will if you carry on like this," Zoey told her in a cheerful manner as she gently pushed Dawn forwards. The music slowed down and both of the girls walked around in a circulating each other slowly and carefully placing one foot in front of the other. Once they did at least two laps around each other. Dawn was had just about enough space to run up to Zoey again, this time the red head lifted her hips and raised her in the air. Dawn felt amazing when she was being lifted by Zoey, she felt like a princess and she loved it. She flew her arms in the air with ecstasy. She felt like she was on top of the world when Zoey was walking around on the spot.

"Zoey!" A young brunette girl in a black school uniform dress stood their. Her hair was wrapped in a side ways bun on one side and a slim pony tail on the other, with a lose fringe. Her hair style was trapped by a shiny red ribbon. "Can I have a word with you please?"

"I'm just helping Dawn with our dance routine," Zoey informed Miyu whilst she swayed Dawn around. "Can't it wait?"

"No it can't." Miyu answered as she watched Dawn get placed down back to the ground by Zoey, they both looked very reluctant. Zoey bent over and stopped the music. Dawn gave a huge sigh as she saw Zoey walk over to Miyu.

"I'm going to practice okay," Dawn told Zoey as she had her finger ready to put the music on again.

"Okay Dawn," Zoey said before she turned to face Miyu. "So what is it Miyu?"

"Chisato was waiting for you all day." Miyu confirmed. "She was waiting for you to call, but she hasn't heard from you!"

"I had detention with Kakashi," Zoey told Miyu, "I've been practising my dance routine as well and I can't find my cell phone. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't tell her."

"You spend more time with that girl dancing then you do with Chisato." Miyu continued with a serious look on her face.

"Dawn and I have an audition today," The red head replied. "It's important we get it to perfection. I'll try and spend more time with Chisato soon; I promise."

"I'm not sure if I should believe you," Miyu admitted honestly.

"Why not Miyu?"

"The way you dance with Dawn," Miyu whispered, making sure that Dawn didn't hear, "it's almost as if you were dancing in a romantic way."

"Lighten up Miyu," Zoey told the brunette whilst laughing out loud. "I'm not cheating on Chisato."

"I won't have you treating her like meat to the side," Miyu told Zoey directly with anger in her tone. "You almost made her cry!"

"I'm not treating her like meat," Zoey snapped at Miyu, feeling as if she was going to get a slap around the face by Miyu if she wasn't careful with what she was about to say. "You've got the complete wrong idea about me."

"I apologise if I do," The brunette stated closing her eyes for a few short moments. "But I won't allow you to abuse Chisato's feelings like this. I dislike your attitude towards Chisato by kissing both boys and girls behind her back!"

"That was a rumour," Zoey confronted Miyu, "I haven't kissed anyone recently other than Chisato. Now if you excuse me, we both need to practice this dance routine!" Zoey turned around and smiled at Dawn as Miyu left the hall peacefully.

"Who was she?" Dawn asked, trying to hide a jealous tone in her voice.

"That was Miyu," Zoey replied as her palm rested in her hands. "She's my girlfriend's best friend."

"You have a girlfriend, as in dating a girl?" Dawn asked as she felt a little tint of sadness. "What's her name?"  
"Yeah," Zoey answered. "Chisato Inoue, she talks non-stop; mainly about Miyu and her life. She can get rather annoying at times through, all that talk about Miyu."

"Is she the cheery girl with really light brown hair?" Dawn asked curiously, "and the end of her hair is puffed up wearing the same clothes as Miyu was earlier, that girl?"

"Aha!" There was then a sudden pause, the hall was filled with silence, and there was no sudden movement for about a couple of seconds. They both lookayed at each other whilst blushing to each other with their very direct strong eye contact. The bluenette smiled and giggled to her self.

"Ash is going to the audition as well," Told Dawn in an excited tone, "Drew, Harley, Tracey, Gary and this other guy named Ritchie's joining him too. They're dancing as well as singing."

"Geez," Zoey muttered. "I'm surprised Brock and Kenny didn't join. They're both pretty good singers; Brock is a much better. If I was straight, or if he was a girl, I'd date him in a heart beat." Dawn was feeling a tiny bit of jealousy, she felt like saying that she wanted to go out with her, but her nerves stopped her rather quickly.

"What's wrong with being bisexual?" Dawn asked, without even thinking about what she was saying, nor did she think about Zoey's reaction. "I am!" Dawn covered her mouth and attempted to hide most of her cheek at the same time. Her cheeks were very red and she could feel the heat from both of the cheeks.

"It's just the way I am!" Zoey answered trying hard not to blush.

* * *

"Hey Ashy boy!" Gary winked looking at him in his costume. "You're looking great in them clothes!" Drew, Harley, Tracey and Ritchie were very close behind him. They had their fashionable costumes on, Harley was standing out very much with the high amount of foundation lightening his face as the cherry red colour on his lips and cheeks stood out. The way he had his hair done in a curly manner along with his dark long female eye-lashes, made him look more like a flat chested woman fresh from the Moulin Rougue. He was wearing fish net tights, ballet shoes and a pink mini skirt. Drew had some guts to wear a very dark pink and black lingerie with a bunny tail near his ass. "Our performance is going to be our claim to school fame!" Gary announced in a confident tone.

Gary was wearing a sleeveless black vest and black shiny leather trousers that looked tight on him whilst a black top hat with a white stripe around the rim suited him nicely. Ash and Ritchie were very identical with black sleeveless shirts a bit like Gary, only looser and they were both in very comfortable lookaying bright blue jeans whilst they wore their own caps in pride. As for the broad shouldered Tracey, he was wearing a black T-shirt with lip stick marks on and green shorts. All of the boys wear wearing shiny glossy lip gloss.

Music Teacher Miss Lust was sitting next to Kakashi who taught dance and sports. Ash felt slightly nervous with the beautiful dark appearance of Miss Lust. She was evil and not very friendly in his opinion. He felt butterflies dance in his stomach in a very hardcore way.

"Are you guys ready?" Gary asked. They all nodded apart from Ash who was nervous.

"This is kinda gay!" Ash pointed out to the five of them. Gary decided to look at Ash in disdain. "I don't really like that fact I'm wearing lip gloss. Also Miss Lust doesn't look like a nice woman."

"That's the whole point" Gary answered, "It's meant to look gay! We're having a laugh. Just remember the words and remember everything we've been trough and we'll be fine. Don't worry about her, just pretend she's not there."

"okay, next we have Ash, Gary, Ritchie, Tracey, Drew and Harley up please?" Kakashi announced, Miss Lust was smiling at the thought ofan all boy stage; more guys to eye on. Gary dragged Ash near the curtains with him whilst the other four quickly went on their positions.

"Are you ready Ash?" Gary asked the raven haired boy.

"I'm ready when you are!" Ash replied winking at Gary. Gary smirked as he counted whilst clicking his fingers to himself, "Three, two, and one."

"I'm too sexy for my love!" Gary sung as he hopped to the stage naturally trying to be sexy and he posed with his hand resting on his black hat. Gary grabbed Ash by his arm and held him tightly to his chest.

"Too sexy for love," Harley shouted dragging Drew to the stage in a very hyper manner. "Love's going to leave me!" Harley gently pushed Drew and the apple haired boy jumped to centre stage, Gary did exactly the same to Ash but with more aggression and he bumped into Drew. Ash blushed in embarrassment as Drew smiled and kissed his own hand and rested it delicately on the raven haired boy's cheek.

"Let's play some music!" Ritchie and Tracey cried out in unison as they tapped their way through the stage. In the audience, Zoey placed her head down in shame whilst Dawn, Misty and May erupted with laughter lookaying at the site of their male buddies dancing around on the stage. Although it was weird, it was _simultaneously _funny and creepy. May was feeling a little sorry for Ash as she could see his red cheeks from where she was sitting. Gary was dancing with Ash, Drew was dancing with Harley and Ritchie and Tracey were dancing together.

"I wanna borrow Drew's lingerie at some point," Dawn admitted admiring how the dark pink and black fabric and the white bunny tail on his butt area compliment the lingerie on Drew.

The six of them lined up with Ritchie in front, they were al holding onto the bottom of their shirts in a proud manner. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts." Ritchie exclaimed as he turned around pulling Ash in front if them.

"And I'm too sexy for Milan, Too sexy for Milan new York and Japan!_'_" Ash roared whilst the other lads behind him marched and leaped in opposite directions.

"And I'm too sexy for your party," Drew announced whilst Harley walked over to Drew in a feminine manner. "Too sexy for your party..."  
"No way I'm disco dancing!" Gary sneered as he pushed Ash violently to the floor. Ash quickly returned to his feet as Drew tookay centre stage whilst Harley continued to dance around him.

"I'm a model, you know what I mean," Drew told the audience singing quite well in tune. "And I do my little turn on the cat walk."

"On the cat walk," Tracey announced in a sharp tone whilst taping his feet. "On the cat walk yeah."

"We do our little turn on the cat walk," The six boys twirled in unison, although Ash and Ritchie were a slower than the other four. They marched into a tiny circle and held onto each other's arm. Drew and Gary sun their way out of the circle vividly and tapped to each other like a mirror reflection, then they nodded their heads at each other as they leapt over and gave a high five.

"We're too sexy for our cars, too sexy for our cars," Drew and Gary sung in unison. Their voices complimented each other rather well. Harley and Tracey performed cartwheels until they were in level with Drew. This left Ash and Ritchie dancing in ballroom style together.

"Too sexy by far!" Harley and Tracey sung their line in unison as their voices highly contrasted but gave a nice combo. Gary body flipped his way over to them as Ritchie and Ash stepped up near the front holding onto their hats with pride.

"And we're too sexy for our hat!" Ritchie and Ash shouted in joy as they both moved together in unison. "Too sexy for our hats what ya think about that?" They both removed their hats from their head and flew them across the audience. Afterwards they rolled over to the other four and stood up in a shoot.

"We are models!" They shouted together swaying their hips in a rather vivid and hyper way. "You know what we mean and we do our little on the cat walk" They sharply turned to the curtains all of them were marching accept for Harley as he playfully walked and spanked Drew at the same time. "Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah!" Drew became accidently aroused and his voice showed it and it stood out much more than the rest of them. Ash started to feel the embarrassment from Drew's arousal but carried on as usual, as he was trying very hard to force the smile again. "We'll shake our little touché on the catwalk."

On the instrumental solo, they both skipped into three lines. Drew and Tracey on the first line, Gary and Ritchie on the second and Harley and Ash on the third line.

"I'm too sexy for my..." Drew and Tracey whispered together and then leaped out two steps.

"Too sexy for my..." Gary and Ritchie whispered in unison kneeling down and they crawled either side of the stage.

"Too sexy for my..." Ash was lip syncing whilst Harley shouted his line out so loud, it wouldn't have such a difference if Ash made a noise or not. "'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean," Harley came back in tune whilst his hips moved around with his skirt in another vivid and happy tone. Almost as if the stage was his home.

"And I do my little turn on the catwalk," Gary's voice was starting to get fantastic he winked at Miss Lust as she smiled at him lustfully he created a little quick turn and winked at Miss Lust again.

"Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah," Drew and Tracey announced as they crawled onto the stage together singing in absolute unison.

"I shake my little touché on the catwalk!" Harley turned around and swayed his hips hardly whilst his bottom moved around with him. A microphone rolled done to the stage as they all stood up, except from Tracey who collected the microphone.

"I'm too sexy for my cat," Gary hissed as he grabbed on to Ash's arm tightly. "Too sexy for my cat!"

"Poor pussy, poor pussy cat!" Drew sang in a sympathetic tone whilst strokaying Ash's hair lightly and gently.

"I'm too sexy for my love." Tracey announced holding a microphone in his hand waving his left arm around as he passed it over to Ritchie.

"Too sexy for my love!" Ritchie sung in a little bit out of tune. Then he passed the microphone to Gary and Harley and Drew spun behind him. The other three did the same.

"Love's going to leave me!" Harley, Drew and Gary sung together.

Ash felt a sigh of relief when he realised it was his last line. He was also relieved that they were going to sing the last line together. "And we're too sexy for this song!"As they sung their final line, Ash, Tracey, Ritchie and Gary slid onto the four together until they skidded into each other. Harley stood in a rather feminine pose, his fingers ran in his hair and his knees were sticking out. Drew didn't want to ruin the lingerie by moving around on the floor, so he twirled over on the left side of Harley. Nearly everyone who in the audience was clapping their hands in a very happy manner.

"SEXY!" Misty and May cried out at the same time whilst their hands got hurt from their applause. Gary blew a kiss at Misty, whilst he nudged Ash over to do the same. Ash, whilst still embarrassed blew a kiss at May. Both Misty and May blew a kiss back. In Drew's usual pride he bowed down in gratitude. Harley was blowing kisses to the audience as if there was a million in front of him. All six of them exited the stage with a huge sigh of relief.

"That shall be the last time ever, I wear a lingerie for you Gary," Drew announced to the brunette in a determined fashion.

"I'm glad I made the most of it then." Gary smirked in a pleased manner. The boys walked up to the audience and walked towards were Misty and the other girls were sitting.

"Can we take the lip-gloss off now?" Ash asked as his hand was near his mouth, ready to remove the shininess on his lips.

"Yes you can!" Gary answered him giving him much more relief, and then Ash wiped away the lip gloss in a flash.

* * *

"That was different," Kakashi told Lust honestly. Miss Lust was kinda horrified but kinda pleased at the same time.

"Two of them dressed up as a girl, One sexy guy, three of them were out of tune." Pointed out Miss Lust whilst playing with her glossy black hair. "But their chorography was fine."

"Their chorography could have been better," Kakashi whispered to Lust. ""It was good nevertheless though. Ash seemed very nervous."

"Thank you guys," Miss Lust shouted to the boys. "You were great, and certainly very sexy." Lust giggled to herself. Kakashi glared at her strangely as he looked up on the list, ticking Ash and the rest of ther guys names off.

"I'm feeling more confident now!" Zoey admitted as she felt her ears could finally have some relief.

"I think they were pretty good." Dawn replied.

"Well," Zoey answered. "I think they were god damn awful."

"Okay, next up is Dawn and Zoey Please!" Kakashi announced.

"Come on Dawn," Zoey hissed."We're up next. You know the words to the song right?"

"Yes I do!" Dawn said as she moved her blue fringe.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Zoey told her.


	9. Dawn's Audition and Vash's Class

Chapter Nine

Dawn felt the butterflies in her stomach as the nerves started to kick in. She knew her lyrics, she knew her movements and she knew what she had to do. She just hoped that Zoey was cheering her on. The bluenette saw the redhead wink at her. She felt less nervous around her. Hopefully, Dawn wouldn't mix the audition choreography with another they were doing in the lesson, her and Zoey both took a long time getting it together.

Timing, she can't forget the timing. No way she couldn't. Everything had to be precise. She could impress Zoey, and she really wanted to. If only she could get this right, she could impress the girl in front of her. The uplifting soothing music started, they jumped further apart from each other. They sharply span in fast speeds whilst their arms waved in the air. "Well, what a life we've had!" Zoey opened the song as she pointed her hips in Dawn's direction watching her skip around her. "It just feels so fabulous!"

"When you hold my hand," Dawn twirled to Zoey and held her hand, "So lovingly."

"I like the way you move," Zoey smiled as they let go of each other's hand and jiggled their hips about. "It looks so dangerous!" Zoey continued to tap around her.

"It's just so fun, seeing you run for my heart." Dawn quickly ran into Zoey, leaning on top of her chest.

"You're looking so glamorous tonight!" They sung together as Zoey leaned forward. "I got a feeling everything, is gonna be alright!" Zoey gently pushed Dawn forwards as she walked around in circles; she ended up circulating around Dawn. Zoey liked the fact that Dawn was in tune and hasn't forgotten the lyrics. "We're going to say it loud. We're going to amaze the crowd. Forever, if possible, dance so high, till the end is nigh. Enjoy it! Enjoy what we do!"

Dawn had plenty of space to scurry to Zoey again, this time, like they rehearsed to reach perfection, the red head lifted her hips and raised her in the air with extreme care and ability. "I feel on top of the world, when we interact," Dawn sung placing her nerves behind her as Zoey walked around on the spot with her. "And that's a fact!"

"Because you look so glamorous tonight," Zoey placed care gently on the ground as she wrapped her arm around her waist. Dawn sang with her few the end of the song as they danced in ballroom style with their vivid hips and lively feet. "I got a feeling that everything is gonna be alright!" They both held onto their note on the last syllable as they spun out of their dancing position. "It's gonna be alright!" Their finishing position ended with the bluenette chained onto Zoey like a magnet. The music stopped and most of the audience cheered, especially the boys who auditioned before them and May and Misty.

Miss Lust from the judging panel stood up and applauded the girls for their hard working efforts, Kakashi slowly stood up and clapped too. Dawn felt so much happiness that she kissed Zoey on the cheek shamelessly. "Well done Dawn," Zoey whispered, "You were fantastic!" Zoey returned the kiss as well which made Dawn even happier. They both left the stage feeling accomplished.

Everyone in the audience was clapping, except from two girls from the back row; suspicious friend, Miyu and Zoey's girlfriend, Chisato. The brunette noticed that Chisato was on the verge of tears when she saw Zoey publicly kiss Dawn. Their other two friends, Hisae and Yukari, were clapping regardless of Chisato's state. The honey haired girl ran off covering her face as Zoey came closer. Miyu watched her ran away and then glared at Zoey, then chased Chisato.

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Mr. Vash smiled cheerfully as he walked into his class, walking in the classroom finishing off a box of donuts. "How are we all today? Are you ready for some learning?"

"Yes Mr. Vash." The class replied in unison. Vash looked at his class and didn't really like the way the students were seated. Vash certainly didn't like Alita's large yellow polka dot glasses. However, he liked her mauve dress, he was able to see some cleavage. He spotted the new transfer, Eric Hitoshi and the lonely student Vera Bizarre sitting alone on different sides and excluded from the rest of the class. The class were attentive but didn't look like a friendly or proper class.

"I'm not really happy with the way you guys are seated," Vash announced with his hand resting below his chin as his other fist banged the table. "Some of you are too lonesome and some of you are too crowded. Listen up, I want Vera, Alita, Eric, Temari, Brock, Luke and Flora to collect their things on the table in front of me, the rest of you move into the middle." Brock, Alita, Vera, Eric, Luke and Flora collected their stuff and sat around the table that Vash had banged his fists on. Vash nodded in approval as soon as the six took their places in the front row. "Now for the second row, I want Ray, Max, Emily, Mariah, Vicky, Usagi and Rika, the third row I want Alice, Lain, Yolei, Ken, Pearl and Ritchie. I want Ami, Shikamaru, Rei Hino, Wocky, Other Rei and Ritsuka behind, and the rest of you at the last row."

"For goodness sake," Luke muttered to Flora. "Why do I have to sit with these idiots."

"Don't worry," The curvy Flora replied as she stroked his leg. "You've got me."

"Thank god I do!" Luke sighed. He sighed even harder when he turned to see Alita. "Oh my god Alita! What are you wearing?"

"Yeah!" Flora shouted in agreement as she stood up. "I'm sorry but you look like a tramp."

"At least I don't look like a prostitute," Alita replied calmly. Some of the class sniggered at both Alita and Flora's comments.

"I do not look like a prostitute!" Flora snorted as she screamed; Luke was scared and thought she was going to slap her, he didn't want her to get expelled. "I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU! YOU COW!" As the curvy raven haired girl threw her arm in the air. Luke quickly stood up and held a really tight grip on to her arms.

"No Flora," Luke begged as he held onto the girl tighter. "I don't want you to get expelled!"

"Ah," Vash awed as he smiled. "Beautiful young sweet love between Flora and Luke."

"I assure you Mr. Vash," Luke muttered as he pulled the fuming girl away from Alita. "We are NOT a couple. We are just friends..."

"..with benefits!" Alita continued for him. Luke sighed as he realised the heavy girl from him.

"You can shut up Alita!" Luke snapped as he pointed her finger directly at Alita in an irritating way. "You're lucky I didn't let Flora slap you!"

"Oh my God Alita, you are well Looney," Vicky jeered, participating in the outburst, as her alcoholic fume and nicotine was realised. "You should be in the looney bin."

"Some of us want to learn!" Pearl, a smart intelligent girl from the third row snapped at Vicky and she showed an annoyed expression on her face.

"Shut up you teacher's pet!" Vicky screeched back and she stuck her middle finger at Pearl angrily. "You are well gonna get beaten Pearl Fey!"

"Good one Vickie!" Wocky Kitaki praised as he smirked at Pearl as he stuck up his middle finger at her. Vicky grinned as the devious Kitaki winked at her.

Paul, a young purpled haired man with bad boyish features, sighed. Out of the class, he was friends with Wocky, Ray and Ken; he was more closer to Wocky and to Ray's other friend, Kai. He didn't really like them, only respected them. Why? The reason was because they were what defines strong. He felt tempted to spit on his girlfriend Vicky, as he watched her make a complete fool of herself. Paul knew perfectly well that Vickie was cheating on her; he wasn't bothered with it all, it was her choice. Paul just doesn't want to get any sexual transmitted diseases by her. So he wouldn't sleep with her, despite her bullshitting that she has given him a blowjob, it was actually Vera Bizarre who preformed oral sex to him; the very reason why Vickie scrolled her on the floor and sat on her. He knew that Vickie was just using him to make her look hard.

"That's enough!" Vash announced in a sharp and angry manner. "Bullying will not be tolerated!"

"Some people deserve it!" Vicky snapped in a bored tone.

"That's enough!" Vash barked. "From now on until I say, absolute silence!"

Luke and Flora sat down as they both glared at Alita with evil disgusting looks. Flora stood up again and sparked her anger out on Vera, "If you fucking dare, Vera Bizarre touch up Luke, like you do with every other guy, I'll fucking kill you!"

Brock started at Flora's bottom. He loved her wonderful curves and large boobs and her crazy personality. He had to have a feel, he just had too, almost as if his life depended on it. So what she had a huge temper on her, at least she was entertaining, Brock grabbed onto her soft butt and spanked it. As he did, Flora created a huge scream and punched Brock violently in the stomach. "HE TOUCHED MY ASS! YOU FUCKING PERV BROCK!" She fisted Brock's cheek and he fell down with an embarrassed look on his face. He stood up only to have the skinny Luke in front of him.

"You dirty bastard!" Luke snapped as he glared at Brock. "You keep your filthy black hands of Flora!"

"I am not going to tolerate any racism in my class," Vash announced to Luke in a very serious manner.

"I love Health and Social care," Temari whispered to the new boy, Eric, tapping him on the shoulder. "Absolutely crazy and unpredictable, just priceless. You will love these lessons!"

"Do Luke and Flora like each other?" Eric whispered to Temari, knowing he'll get a grill in if they overheard.

"I don't know," The blonde replied. "Luke is confused about his feelings for Bex. Bex might be doing it for the attention but she seems like she loves him. They did have sex in the boy's bathroom."

"Did they get caught?"

"By Snape," Temari told Eric, "He dragged them right out of the bathroom and straight into the principle's office. I was there, poor Luke, his cum was dripping all over the floor and Bex's boobs wobbling about. Principle Tsunade was furious, she was not happy!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't," The bluenette replied in a cold manner. "They're just lucky she didn't expel them!"

"They were suspended and isolated for a long time," Temari pointed out as she laid back on her chair, "They've only just finished it two weeks ago."

"I know why, they're both insane."

"I hope you're not bitching about me Temari!" Flora moaned as she heard Temari drop her name.  
"Actually," Temari replied grinning. "I was talking about the time, where you and Luke were caught doing it all ways!"

Eric did wish that they would just shut the hell up, especially Flora, Vicky and Luke. He completely understood Pearl when she said that she wanted to learn. He felt for Pearl, especially after the rude comments that Wocky was giving her. He would defiantly not take offences like that rather lightly at all. He personally didn't care what Temari had to say. He gave evil glares at Flora, intending it to be a death stare. The sudden silence in the class was an absolute god send to him.

"OK," Vash said in a relieved tone, "Now that we finally have some peace in this classroom, we're going to talk about exercise! So if you turn to page 69 in your book that will be great."

"Yeah," chuckled Luke, "Pearl should listen to this, she needs to loose some pounds."

"69!" Wocky interrupted loudly, "That Vera's favourite position," some of the class giggled at this remark, and then he aimed at Pearl again with an even bigger grin on his face. "A little bird told me it was Pearl's favourite position too!

"That is NOT a way to talk about women," Vash announced to Wocky in an angry accent. "I am appalled buy your lack of manners."  
"I'm appalled by your lack of ability to teach!" Wocky answered back in a rather sly manner. "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Pearl gasped as was annoyed by the revolting comments. _'Why doesn't Vash just send them out?'_ Pearl thought to herself. '_Even better, send them both to Principle Tsunade and she can kick these revolting people out!_' She huffed in disgrace and Wocky's laughter wasn't helping. She felt sympathy for the students, like her, who actually want to learn and value the lessons properly. She had sympathy for those who also just wanted to study and get on with their work. People who was studying and wanting the most education they can get from so much wasted time.

Vicky felt something hard land on her head. Her hand crept upon her hair and found a piece of paper stuck onto it. Vicky unclenched the paper and flattered it out. She read the note with extreme difficulty, She saw Paul's name from the bottom and knew it was from him. Despite Paul's writing being crystal clear, Vicky had problems reading, writing and spelling and being dyslexic was her excuse.

"So Flora," Vash stepped closer to the curvy girl as he smiled. "How about you and Luke demonstrate some exercises." He suggested.

"Ok," Flora said shamelessly when she stood up. Half of her breasts were starting to show as she stretched her arms out wide. Pearl could not bear to watch as she buried her head in with the text book. Flora didn't care that her boobs were about to pop out; she was used to it.

"You might wanna pull your top up!" Vash told her whilst secretly enjoying her cleavage.

"Flora NO!" Luke cried out in embarrassment as Flora aggressively grabbed him and kissed him generously. Luke was silenced by Flora's tongue ramming into his throat. She then rubbed her chest on his face, whilst Luke was pretending to act like he really hated it.

After much struggling reading, Vicky finally got the message that Paul sent her.

'_Vicky,_

_You're a nasty girl and I hate you._

_You can't spell, read or write properly. _

_Even a five year old has better grammar then you._

_The real reason I didn't have sex with you,_

_Is because I don't want your STD's_

_I don't need a horrible person like you._

_You are disturbing my education._

_You're dumped._

_Paul'_

Vicky decided to get her large bottle of white cold vodka from her bag, as she tossed a packet of cigarettes at Wocky. He smirked as he placed the packet in his bag, saving it for later. She was extremely pissed off with Paul dumping her by a note. She didn't even know what grammar was at all. She opened her mouth in horror. "Oh my God Paul!" Vicky snapped after opening the bottle. "I so can't believe you just wrote that!"

"I don't want to hear another word from you," Paul replied as he was struggling to get on with his work.

"I'll see you on top of Pearl with your cock out!" Vicky roared at Paul unhappy with what he said.

"Enough of this foolish behaviour!" Vash requested. "Let's get back to our discussion!"

Pearl had absolutely enough. She stood up, as she angrily packed up her stuff and was about to storm off the class.

"Stay where you are Pearl," Vash requested again as watched her storm the door.

"No!" Pearl snapped. "It's too distractive. I'm going where I can study!" She swung open the door and left, and in a rough manner closing the door. The class were shocked that the teacher's pet walked out of the class. Eric quickly followed her, a few seconds after Pearl stormed out of the door. Another person stepped in. It was Miss Umbrigde in her usual pink clothes, with a poisoned smile on her face. That smile was only going to turn into a dramatic sigh as she saw the behaviour, she had deemed unacceptable. She gasped in absolute horror when she saw a glimpse of Flora's breasts bouncing on Luke's embarrassed face and to make it worse she saw Vicky enjoying a bottle of Vodka.

"Flora and Luke," Miss Umbrigde announced in an agonising tone. "I am quite aware that you two feel that you are madly in love with each other,"

"Which we are not!" Luke snapped in annoyance.

"When I am talking, you are silent," Umbridge barked back. "You may be denying it now, but everybody knows you love each other and since you two are so young and vulnerable. You shouldn't be having sex in front of the class."

"We were not going to have sex!" Luke and Flora shouted out in cannon.

"The principle needs to be here this minute!" Umbrigde demanded and then she pointed at Vash. "As for you Vash the stampede," Umbrigde said quite angrily but then followed by a sincere pose with her arms by her side, "perhaps, your ability of teaching should be questioned. You seem to lack a lot of Authority, not what I would expect from a former terrorist."

"Shut up you old slag!" Flora snapped at Umbrigde as she licked Luke's ear. Miss Umbrigde looked down on them, with a look of pity.

"Oh my god, I so can't believe you just said that!" Vicky snapped as she chucked a packet of cigarettes to Flora. "You well deserved it ya fat bitch!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Umbrigde snapped as looked at Vicky. "Poor Victoria, where did you go wrong?"

"She is such a lesbian." Vicky whispered to the row behind her.

"What's going on in here?" Principle Tsunade marched through classroom. "I saw two students walk out and..." The woman's anger increased as she saw Flora and Luke in the same position as they were a few minutes ago. Flora was laughing and placing her breasts back in her shirt. "THE PAIR OF YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She roared as they stopped what they were doing. The female blonde principle pointed at Vicky, and then opened her palm aggressively. "That Vodka is going straight into my hand Miss Pollard. You are in enough trouble as it is, and consuming alcohol in a classroom is not getting you anywhere. And no smoking either!" Tsunade continued as she caught the packet that Flora failed to collect on the floor. "I'll deal with you later, Vicky pollard." She decided as she focused on punishing Flora and Luke. "You two follow me! And I am not happy; I heard what you said to Umbrigde, Luke!"

Flora and Luke followed Principle Tsunade reluctantly out of the classroom. Afterwards, Umbrigde, still in a strop, left the room in sheer shock.


	10. Former Student As The New Teacher

"We have a new student in the class today," Kakashi announced to his class as they all lined up. "He's best friends with the student, that you may know. He's a close friend of Ash Ketchum, and I don't want you to treat him any different to the rest of us! Everyone say hello to him!"

The class looked down and waved at the yellow mouse below them and they said hi in quite a strange reaction. "Yes, it's his Pikachu!"

* * *

Sapphire Corandum sat patiently in the principle's office. She was also a student of this school a year ago, now she's left school. She continued being an expert in magic and witchcraft, the reason she was wanted to become a teacher was because she adored her sister, Shyst. She deserved a lot more love then she was getting, Sapphire's sister was painfully shy and so sensitive. The long pink haired lady was fully aware of the crazy people that were part of the school. She wanted to protect her sister and she was relieved that her tutor, Paz granted her the permission to protect her sister.

When Sapphire inspected her old school, she realized that nothing had changed at all, the staff were all the same and the hall way was the same as ever, the occasional litter and doodles on the walls. She wondered how on earth Vicky Pollard was not expelled? She saw Vicky smoking outside the school gates at break time. Naruto Uzumaki, she utterly despised the loud lad with a pure passion, as well as the other ninja wannabes, she could finally punish the whole lot of them at her own pleasure.

_'Shyst, your sister's here to protect you!'_

Sapphire's childhood was far from perfect. Her parents, especially her father was consumed with greed. She thought that she suffered bad, but after changing her father into a beast and her mother into a rabbit girl, it seemed like Shyst was the one who was suffering now. Sapphire's suffering had ended when she cursed her parents but the pain still continued for Shyst. Her sister was timid, dependent, weak and childish, she was the complete opposite of Sapphire who was brave, independent and strong.

Shizune entered the office. Sapphire remembered Shizune very well, she never left Tsunade's side, she was almost like Tsunade's assistant. The short dark haired woman smiled at Sapphire as she walked over and sat in the principle's chair.

"All grown up I see, Shizune." Sapphire told her as she flicked her pink hair back.  
"Erm yeah," Shizune giggled. "Tsunade has to deal with some students, so she asked me to keep you company till she's done!"

"I see the students are still crazy as ever," The witch confirmed as smiled at Shizune. "Nothing has changed at all since I graduated."

"Yep, we're still the same."

"I'm surprised Naruto is still here," Sapphire admitted. "Is he one of the students that Tsunade's grilling?"

"Actually no," Shizune replied. "It's Flora and Luke."

"I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet!" Sapphire muttered whilst she placed her elbow on the shiny wooden desk.

"They're just lucky," Shizune replied. "Anyway, what brings you into becoming a teacher?" Shizune spun around the chair as she asked.

"Just looking out for my sister," Sapphire stated as she folded her arms. "I'm leaving when she graduates."

There was then sudden silence, Shizune smiled and said, "So how's the magic coming along?"

"It's coming along brilliantly," replied Sapphire as she firmly held onto her golden stick with a sapphire gem at the end. "I'm much better with magic, then I used to be."

"That's good to hear."

Tsunade entered her office in an exhausted state as Shizune stood up and allowed the poor principle to sit back in her seat. Tsunade sighed as she twirled round the chair and faced Sapphire. "Welcome back Sapphire," croaked the blonde principle. "You'll be in your class after the bell rings, OK. Firstly I have remind you of some rules, since I am aware that you're here to look out for your sister, and also your abilities. Number one, don't use your magic to punish the students. Number two, only use violence in extreme cases. Number three, no swearing, and finally, always be on time for staff meetings."

"You've cut half the fun out there principle," Sapphire chuckled as she stood up. "As you wish, I'll obey those rules."

"Good. Now here is your school planner," Tsunade announced as she handed the witch a green book. "It has the school rules, your time table for lessons registers, and a diary for you to write deadlines and important dates."

"Thanks Tsunade," Sapphire told her. "It will be useful indeed. Oh and another thing, if ANYONE bullies Shyst, in anyway whatsoever, including people who are making her feel uncomfortable, let me deal with them!"

"You have a deal," Tsunade said as she shook hands with the new teacher Miss Sapphire Corandum . "The students are going to be shocked when they see you, and I'm sure you'll give them a good kick in the butt when necessary."

"Kids these days," Sapphire moaned. "They all need their butts kicked, especially Naruto. I'm surprised you haven't expelled him yet."

"He's getting better, although he still calls me Granny."

"Some people never change."

The bell's sound had alarmed everyone. Sapphire faced the door in determination. "Good luck Sapphire, for your first lesson teaching." Tsunade whispered whilst she patted her back. Sapphire then marched out the office with a determined smirk on her face, as she closed the door behind her gently. What a huge surprise she would give the class if they remembered her.

* * *

"Flora and Luke so loved each other!" Ritchie exclaimed as he explained what happened in health and social care, with Ash, May, Tyson and Naruto. "She called Umbridge an old slag."

"Good for her," Ash said as he roared with laughter. "I'd love to be in your lesson Ritchie, they sound so cool."

"I didn't do anything in the lesson," Ritchie admitted. "I was too busy flirting with Gary and Tracey. Vash didn't do anything."

"Flora is so fat ain't she? And Luke is fucking snob anyway," Naruto replied as he crossed his arms. "They're just attention seeking idiots and I hate them. They were ones who had sex in the restroom"

"Why hello there Mr. hypocrite," Sakura shouted as she turned to glare at Naruto. "Weren't you the one who urinated on the wall and wrote 'Granny Tsunade is fat' on the wall. You did date Flora if you remember?"

"Don't remind me!" Naruto moaned as he leaned backwards on his chair.

"Oh and by the way Ritchie, Ash and Gary," Sakura smiled as she waved her arms, "Your auditions yesterday were brilliant. Tell Drew I loved his outfit and tell Harley and Tracey, I thought they was cool as well."

"Thanks," Ritchie and Ash replied.

"What auditions?" Naruto asked furiously. "Don't tell me it was when they were singing that song from Right Said Fred."

"Yep it was," Sakura snapped at Naruto. "They were brilliant. Very sexy and very talented." The jealousy from Naruto seemed to be at a raging rate.

"Cheer up Naruto," Chiyo said as she smiled at the moaning loud blonde. "It's Christmas soon."

"Another four months time!" Max Tate, a cute blonde guy, who was Tyson's friend announced to Luna before he saw Gary lean on his desk and wink at him. "What are you doing Gary?" He asked as he felt Gary move him from his seat and dance with him.

"What are you doing to my friend, Maxie?" Tyson asked Gary as the bluenette watched Gary ram his tongue down Max's throat. Their eyes were firmly shut and they held onto each other rather tightly. Tyson's face turned into a face of horror and by looking at his other friend, Ray, who was also in quite a shock; Gary's actions were very unexpected. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"What's wrong Gay-boy?" Gary smirked as he winked at Tyson. "Jealous that it wasn't you who I kissed?"

"NO WAY!" Tyson snapped. "I can't believe you just kissed Max like that!"

"Just for a bit of fun," Gary winked as he pushed Max away from his seat and sat down again.

"THAT WAS HOT!" Sakura yelled out as she praised the kissing between Gary and Max. Sakura faced Ino, who was looking quite sad than her usual self. Ino came with Sakura to the doctors to test if she was pregnant. Although Ino was hoping that the results would be negative, the doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. Ino felt that a huge ton of bricks had fallen on her. First her friend admits she has a crush on her and now that she was pregnant, with either Sasuke or Itachi's kid. "What's wrong Ino?"Sakura asked in concern.

"Nothing," Ino sighed as she rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "It was just, I was hoping you wouldn't be pregnant. I do love babies a lot just, I feel bad I wasn't there for you that's all!"

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura said as she smiled. "We should get through this, somehow. The pregnancy is going to be a secret OK."

"I think that's the best thing to do, for now."

The classroom door opened widely and the tall woman, Sapphire arrived as she stepped to the teacher's desk. This was the first few seconds of her life being a teacher, and the rest of it was going to be interesting. The wand was still placed firmly in her hand as her face looked strict and direct. The class were in shock as they remembered Sapphire from when she graduated from last year, and they knew she was Shyst's sister.

"Sapphire!"

"Sapphire!"

"Sapphire!"

The class shouted out her name in extreme shock as they whispered amongst themselves. Sapphire smirked as she looked at her new class. "Exactly the reaction, I was expecting!" She confessed. "As you know, I am Sapphire, from now on you will call me Miss Corandum!" Sapphire marched around the black board with head hands behind her back. "I will be your new teachers from now on."

"Can this day, get any worse?" Naruto shouted out as he leaned backwards on his chair. "A witch for a teacher!"

"Things will get a lot worse, if you carry on disturbing the class! " Sapphire warned Naruto as she pointed her wand at him in a rather aggressive way. "I make the rules here, there'll be no nonsense, you will do nothing but work!"


	11. Skipping Lessons

St manga school

Chapter eleven

It's always tempting to skip a few classes now and again, especially if the lessons were exceedingly boring or if the teachers were considered as Mr or Miss nasty. A bunch of girls, as well as peace-boy, Garnet gathered round two benches behind the walls of the science labs, and in front of some tall trees, which led to the wide green space in the school field. One the bench on the right, Tomo, Chiyo, Osaka and Yomi were spaced out and gathered on the bench. Tomo was dancing around on the bench. She was moving her hips around and started, "Tima kissed your mama! Tima kissed your mama! Tima kissed your mama!"

"Shut up!" Yomi requested as she had her head stuck in a book. "Half of St Manga can hear you!" Chiyo and Osaka giggled at Tomo as she watched her go hyper.

Garnet, Shyst, Vera and Tima were just on the bench next to them as they watched Tomo dance around as well.

"And I kissed her good!" Tima replied, listening to her music on her ipod. She then laughed, "Tomo you're weird."

"Who's mama did you kiss Tima?" Osaka, a girl with straight raven hair up to her shoulders asked.

"I didn't kiss anybody's mama," Tima smirked as she grinned at Osaka. "Some nigger wrote it on the wall as a joke!"

"Hey!" Osaka said in a higher volume of tone. "Isn't that N word offensive?"

"It's just a word," Tima replied as she chuckled endlessly. "You lot are all crazy!"

"The wind is calling me," Garnet admitted as he stood up and breathed in content. "It is sending me a message!"

"Yeah," Tima chuckled. "It's telling you to die!"

"You don't know the miracles of nature," Garnet snapped as he glared at the ginger streaked Tima. "Mother nature can talk to me, it is telling me that it needs help. I will do Mother Nature..."

"Eww... You're crazy Garnet; you want to have sex with Mother nature!" Tima smirked as she rested her head on the table. Vera patted her head as started to play with her hair. "Don't mess up my hair please," Tima requested to Vera. "I know my hair is awesome, but don't mess it up."

"I will do Mother nature's wishes." Garnet corrected as he slapped Tima's head.

"So what is the wind telling you?" Vera asked Garnet curiously.

"It is crying," Garnet announced emotionally staring into the sky. "It desires... WORLD PEACE!"

"Oh really now?" Tima asked in disbelief as she sat up again, "You say some crazy shit Garnet. If the wind told you to kiss Shyst, would you do it?"

"Of course I would!" Garnet replied with his fist in the air. "The wind is calling me to do it now!" The brown haired boy pushed the timid Shyst into his arms, held onto her pink dress and then in their embrace, he kissed her. Shyst felt unable to move and looked defiantly unprepared for her first kiss. His face was pressing against her glasses but she felt the passion from Garnet.

"WOH!" Tima gasped as she and the rest of the girls looked at Garnet and Shyst kissing passionately in front of them. Tomo movements halted as she saw Shyst and Garnet passionately kissing. She opened her mouth in shock and started moving around again, this time she sang. "Garnet kissed Shyst! Garnet kissed Shyst!"

Shyst broke the kiss from a sudden shock from Tomo's shouting. Her hand was collapsed to her heart as she was still in quite a shock. Yomi closed her book and faced Shyst as she stood up.

"I apologize for this," Yomi replied as she carried Tomo into her arms and then dropped her deliberately. Tomo screamed in tears as she shaking her legs around. "That should shut you up for a while."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tomo shouted as she grabbed onto Yomi's leg tightly. Yomi then stood on her breast, Tomo was quickly startled and started screaming even more.

Garnet then grabbed the purple haired beauty's hand and asked, "Shyst, follow me," Shyst looked at him in quite a shocked facial expression. "Let's go somewhere only we know!"

"OK," Shyst smiled as she cheerfully ran with Garnet and disappeared from the rest of the group.

"Crazy people," Tima announced as she saw the pair of them run away.

Flora and Luke marched over to the benches as they looked over to see why Tomo was screaming. "What are you doing Tomo?" Luke asked whilst he gasped in sheer horror from how childish Tomo was looking sobbing on the floor. "Grow up Tomo, you psycho!"

"Ti... ki ... you.. ma..." Tomo was sobbing so hard, she could not be understood. "Gar...net ... kiss shit!"

"What the hell?" Flora shouted out loudly wrinkling her face. "What's Ti-Ki-Ma? And Garnet is sick for kissing that!"

"She said Tima kissed your mama!" Osaka told her as she pointed at Tima. "And Garnet kissed Shyst!"

"Is that why they're running like children?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"How was it at principle Tsunade's office?" Vera asked them both as Flora squeezed Luke into her arms. "What did she say?"

"Tsunade was like, 'FLORA YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT! ' She slapped me as well! She was really pissed off. You should have been there, she was screaming the place down."

"The principle was completely out of order!" Luke stated as he opened his mouth and started listing all the bad things that had happened. "She was violent, she was aggressive, she was spitting, she was loud and she was cruel!"

"What did she say?" Osaka asked.

"She was even worse than the last time," Flora complained. "She was ranting about how stupid we are and how pathetic we were." Flora's eyes started to water as tried hard not to cry.

"She told Flora," Luke continued. "That if the school would be a happier place if she dropped dead and I committed suicide! See how out of order she really was, I then said that she was out of order and then gave me a death threat!" Flora started crying as she rested in Luke's shoulders. "Then Umbrigde, that cow came over after we went out the room where Tsunade had a go at us, then Umbrigde came over said, 'You guys now deep down that you deserve to be punished!' They were both out of order. Look they've even made Flora cry."

"What did they punish you with?" Osaka asked as she helped Tomo get up and return to the bench.

"She's given us a week supply of detentions starting Monday. We have to sit there all of break, lunch and for two hours after school doing nothing. If we make a sound, it gets extended. How stupid is that?" Luke had no idea why this happened to him, he didn't drink, he didn't smoke and he didn't do drugs. Flora however, did smoke and drink and was always getting into trouble for the most craziest things. He felt he shouldn't have to suffer for the wild Flora but he did, because he loved her.


	12. Tomo's New Hat & Naruto's Shame

St Manga School 

Chapter Twelve

"Davis, Naruto and Ritchie stay behind please?" Sapphire ordered as the class were about to leave her lesson. The three boys sighed as they walked over to Sapphire's desk and watched the rest of them go to their next lesson. Sapphire had her wand placed firmly in her hands. She made sure that they were at least five minutes late for their next lesson. "Now you three were all giving me a headache, so as punishment, you're clothes will disappear and they'll come back when recess is over."

"We're gonna be naked?" Naruto asked as he dropped his jaw.

"Yes you are!" Sapphire smirked as she pointed her wand at them the three of them one at a time casting the spell by saying, "Naked until the end of recess!" Their clothes had then transformed into dust and became invisible. All three of them hide their private parts as they screamed in horror. "All right you three, get outta my sight!" The three of them ran to their bags and hid their faces in embarrassment as they made their way through the hall with most of the school grabbing their attention.

"GRANNY TSUNADE IS A BLOODY IDIOT FOR HIRING A STUPID EGO WITCH!" Naruto yelled out as he raged around the school hall in the nude, as he almost freaked out half of the students. Then when the hallway was literally empty, a young lad about the same age as him stood there. He remembered him clearly, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was quite startled at first, the look that Sasuke had given him looking at him completely naked was almost unbearable. "H-Hey Sasuke," Naruto stumbled as he attempted to look the other way and run.

"Why are you naked?" Sasuke asked as his eyes glared at him. "Has it got something to do about a stupid ego witch?"

"You know Sapphire?" Naruto screamed. "She's the new teacher, she's making me naked!"

"Oh the witch is teaching now?" Sasuke asked with hardly any enthusiasm. "What is this world coming too?"

"Are you feeling better from your illness?" Naruto asked as he covered his private parts from his friend, Sasuke. "You said you were still ill!"

"I just felt like coming," Sasuke calmly replied as still remained fixed onto Naruto's naked form. "I wasn't expecting to see you running around naked. I'm not going to class until after recess. I heard Blackadder gave you and Hinata a rough time."

"Yeah," Naruto replied in an angry tone. "He was insulting us and he threw my pencil case at Hinata. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Naruto ..." Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes in shame. "I think you should get some clothes, before you get into trouble."

"Sapphire said that my clothes will come back after recess," Naruto sighed as he sneaked behind Sasuke.

"We can hide in the changing rooms," Sasuke replied as he made his way into the changing rooms. He then passed him a key. "Here's your locker key, you dropped it earlier."

Sasuke then passed Naruto his jacket as they walked through the school corridor and sneaking their way in the boy's changing rooms. "Thanks for helping out Sasuke," Naruto replied gratefully. "I have no idea what I would do without you. I'd be busted."

"We're gonna be busted, if we don't shut up." Sasuke hissed as he dragged him into the changing rooms. The changing rooms were plain and lockers galore. "Sapphire seems like she's going to be really strict with no nonsense."

Naruto and Sasuke both heard whispering as they saw four feet under the bench. They heard kissing and smooching sounds as Naruto quickly recognized the slightly baggy blue jeans and trainers that a member of his class, Ash Ketchum wore. May's red bandanna was right next to his foot. "So you two aren't in lessons either?" Naruto asked in a slightly disturbed tone.

"Woah!" The raven haired boy banged his head on the bench as May rolled over on her back. May quickly unzipped her jacket and pulled her bottom pants up as Ash rested his hand on his head and sighed. "Don't creep up on us like that!" Ash warned them.

"Were you two about to have sex?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the pair of them with a look of horror.

"No," Ash replied. "We were only making out!"

"A word of advice Ash," Sasuke told the raven haired boy. "Making out at school, isn't a good idea!"

"I think having a threesome with your brother is even worse!" May snapped as she sat on the bench with Ash. "Poor Sakura, no wonder she broke up with you."

"It wasn't how you think it was," Sasuke hissed as he crossed his arms. "And I would prefer not to discuss it. And I broke up with her for cheating on me."

"Sakura would do no such thing!" Naruto replied as he stood up for Sakura. The hyper blonde stood up for Sakura, as he knew that she was an intelligent young girl and also very pretty. She would never lie or be unfaithful to anyone. "Sakura's a good girl and would have never cheated on you!"

"...She did cheat on me," Sasuke replied after a long pause, his face looked very annoyed as his arms folded tighter. "She was having an affair with my brother, Kakashi, Gary Oak, Brock, Edward, Brooklyn, Rock Lee and I can go on, but I want this topic dropped!"

"Is that why you weren't at school?" Ash asked.

"I said topic dropped!" Sasuke snapped.

"The sex must have been bad then," Ash said in a very dense way.

"CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Sasuke replied in even angrier tone.

"I heard that Sakura was pregnant." May pointed out as she thought about why Sasuke didn't want to talk about the threesome or anything related to Sakura Haruno. "Luna told me she was dating Ino now, I had no idea she was a lesbian or bisexual."

"I don't to hear hear her name either!" Sasuke requested bitterly. "Talk about something different, anything but nothing about sex, or Sakura!"

* * *

The atmosphere was still the same at the bench area. Tima surprisingly stayed were she was, as Yolei came over to her with a hug on the go. Tima sat on the table and read a book whilst Tomo, Yomi, Tima, Chiyo, Osaka, Yolei, Chisato and Miyu were gathered at the benches. The same bench where Garnet kissed Shyst. Chisato was obviously looking down. She had her cell phone glued to her hand as she was hoping for Zoey to call. She was rather upset about what Miyu had told her and when she saw Zoey kiss Dawn, that has shattered her.

"Why won't she call?" Chisato whined as she collapsed her head on Miyu's shoulder. "I'm always trying to call her and she doesn't answer!"

"Hey chill out Chisato," Tima told her. "Her phone was probably stolen, or she's ran out of credit."

"She kissed Dawn and she danced with her and sang with her!" Chisato continued to moan as she sobbed on Miyu's arm.

"Chill," Tima repeated herself. "They're probably just friends."

"We still love you!" Chiyo admitted to Chisato as she smiled. There was then a few seconds of peaceful silence. Tomo jumped on the bench and raised her fist in the air.

"I WANT HIGH HEELS!" Tomo roared as she slaughtered the silence. She repeated herself in a way to deliberately annoy Yomi and to grab her attention. She has playing the girl's long brown hair as she begged. Yomi, in full awareness that she wanted her attention had ignored her.

"How far are you willing to go for a pair of shoes, Tomo?" Yolei asked as she had listened to Tomo rant about her love for high heels.  
"I'll wear my panties on my head and eat my own booger!"

Yolei and Yomi's eyes widened in fear whilst Tima smirked and hugged Yolei. "You bunch of G's!" Tima declared as she patted Yolei on her head.

"Why are you holding Yolei like that?" Osaka asked.

"She's my lady. She's my love. She's a G." Tima smirked as she gave her reply.

"OK," Yolei said as she erupted with giggles as she felt shocked at the same time. "Tomo, I'll let you borrow my high heels, if you eat Chiyo's booger and take your panties off and wear them on your head. Chiyo, you gotta take your panties off so Tomo can wear them on her head as well."

"Woah!" Tima sighed as the rest of the girls looked quite shocked whilst Miyu did absolutely nothing.

"OK!" Chiyo pulled her panties down as Tomo stood up and did exactly the same. "This isn't hygienic you know!"

"Shut up and do it!" Tima snapped as she remained chuckling in laughter.

Tomo placed both pair of white panties onto her head as she dragged Chiyo over and stuck her index finger on her nose. Yomi couldn't bear to look as she placed her down in embarrassment. "I cannot watch this!" Tomo confessed as she closed her eyes. Chiyo felt a prick in her nose as Tomo pulled out a large slimy slime from her nose and quickly ate it. She closed her eyes as she swallowed the booger rather quickly. Yomi sat up as she saw Tomo gulp. "Ew," Yomi said quietly.

The two pair of underpants were still on her head, as her eyes were half visible. The brunette faced Yolei as she pricked on Yolei's locks of purple hair. "This means I can have your high heels now!"  
"Off course you can," Yolei replied in a nice tone. "You can take them panties of your head if you want to, but I'll let you keep them if you have them on your head the whole day!"

When she heard that, Tomo suddenly decided to keep them on her head. She knew that Yolei had some very nice high heels, especially the red ones she wore the other day. She was determined, she will get those high heels. Tomo grabbed Chiyo's pair of underwear as she passed it to her. "Here have yours back."

Meanwhile Chisato's phone created an alarm. Chisato quickly pressed the buttons as soon as she saw it was a message from Zoey. "Finally, I got a message from her!"

"What does it say?" Miyu asked as she read the message with Chisato.

"It says 'Hey Chisato, sorry I couldn't call, I've found my phone now. I hope you think I did well in the auditions, I'm just going over to the benches if you want to meet me. Dawn will there too, if that's OK with you. Love you loads Chisato and I miss that curvy figure of yours.'" Chisato was joyful as she read the message, however Miyu didn't seem too pleased about it.

"See I told you," Tima told Chisato. "She just lost her phone. She does love you."

"I want to ask her why she kissed Dawn?" Chisato wondered as she started to sigh.

"Probably just a friendship kiss," Tima told her. "You know, she said she's coming over, so be happy about it. It could have been worse."

Chisato quickly stood up as she saw, Zoey and Dawn walking towards them. She quickly ran over to Zoey and hugged her rather tightly. "I've been trying to call you for ages," Chisato told Zoey. "Why didn't you try to find me?"

"DO YOU LIKE MY NEW HAT?" Tomo screamed as she scurried to Zoey with her panties still resting on her head. Osaka quickly followed her as Zoey and Dawn had no idea weather to laugh or cry.

"You just missed Tomo eating Chiyo's booger!"

"Oh..." Dawn seemed slightly disturbed as she tried hard not to laugh, although her attention was more focused on Zoey.

"Why didn't you try to find me?" Chisato repeated herself as she nudged Zoey.

"I was practising my dance routines with Dawn." Zoey told her girlfriend. "Don't worry the rumors about me and Dawn having an affair aren't true."

"We're just friends." Dawn replied cheerfully but inside, she was feeling rather jealous and there was a huge secret thing that happened between her and Zoey, that wouldn't be a good idea for people to know. In the mean time, Dawn had to wait for her turn as she watched Chisato's claws all over Zoey. Dawn did like Chisato as a person, but not as Zoey's girlfriend.

Dawn wasn't quite sure how to react with Chisato. She honestly had no idea how Chisato would react to her; she was expecting a good slap in the face by her. Dawn saw her storm out as she saw Zoey kiss her. So it would be a very good thing to keep their secrets a very huge secret and there should be no slip of the tongue. The secret did hurt Dawn quite a lot at first, but she knew she was going to get used to it.


	13. Hideki's visit

Chapter thirteen

"How do I look?" Hinata asked Hilary, Mariah and Emily in a rather timid and shaky manner as she stared into the bathroom mirror in a short navy blue denim skirt and strapless top. These weren't the clothes that Hinata was used to wearing. She never really worn anything so revealing. The emerald green high heels were quite strange to stand on as she looked in the mirror and saw her face touched up by make-up. Although Hinata thought she looked much better than she usually looked, she was still nervous about her looks and had no idea if Naruto would even recognize her?

"You look amazing!" Mariah praised as she flicked the sapphire haired girl's hair. "He should better have noticed you, Hilary you've defiantly done a good job on Hinata's new look!"

"I doubt it," Emily added honestly. "Naruto is as dense as a brick. Well. At least he's not as stupid as Ash Ketchum."

"They're both as stupid as each other," Hilary added as walked out the bathroom as the rest of the girls followed her. Hinata was struggling to keep up as she almost fell over once again, she tried holding onto the wall for the walking support. Mariah quickly ran over as helped Hinata stand up properly.

"Don't worry Hinata," Mariah said. "Perhaps you need flat shoes instead of high heels. You should get used to them eventually." Hinata started walking again rather slowly as she felt the weight from her heels drag her down and slow her down quickly. She was grateful that Mariah was willing to help her walk around and if she fell over, she would help her. "Anyway we have next lesson with Kimura, we better watch out for him. He's a total pervert at school, he is a nice man though."

As they walked into their class, Mr. Kimura stared at Hinata she walked into the class. He stared at her in amazement, this was the reason he liked high school girls so much, they were so young, innocent and pretty. He smiled as Hinata walked past by.

"So we have a new student again?" Ash asked as failed to recognize it was actually Hinata with a make over. "Where is Hinata anyway?"

"THAT IS HINATA YOU DUMBASS!" Naruto shouted as he obviously sounded annoyed about Ash's stupidity. "You look really hot today Hinata!" He told the bluenette as she quickly became red. She sat next to Naruto as Mariah, Emily and Hilary sat around her.

"Hi Tima," Mariah said as she winked at dark haired girl named Tima.

"Hi," Tima replied waving at Mariah. Tima was practically the mother of the class, she was very wise and pretty intelligent. She was dating Chizuru, a girl with red hair who was most probably the biggest lesbian in the school; which made Tima love her, none of this 'men let me down, so I go for girls' or 'just wanna try it on' or any of that rubbish. She was a lesbian, a simple and clean lesbian. Although Chizuru flirted with Orihime and Tatsuki constantly, Tima wasn't fussed at all. Tima was the laid back person who also loved girls.

"Finally," Tima chuckled to Sakura. "Your dating someone decent, and not that emo Sasuke, I hated you two as a couple!" Tima was referring to Sakura's girlfriend, Ino. "You and him should fucking die if you two ever get back together!"

"LESBIANS!" Kimura shouted as he widely opened his mouth pointing at Sakura and Ino. The blonde stared at the slightly perverted teacher with a disgusted look. Most of the class and new known that they had already started going out, and it's only been a day. It wouldn't be so long, before the whole school knew, they were an item. She looked at Sakura as she realized, she was just as nervous as she was right now. Since Sakura was carrying a young child inside her, and wasn't sure who the father was at all, Ino felt she had a huge responsibility on her hands.

"Is it true your pregnant, Sakura?" Ash asked the pink haired girl curiously. "May said, that Dawn said, that Zoey said, that Chisato said, that Yukari said, that Hisae said, that Shyst said, that Cho said, that Luna said, that Chiyo said that you were pregnant!"

"Well, one or more of them are spreading rumors around," Ino snapped at Ash, who was popular for his pure dense behavior. "So leave Sakura alone, she's just had to get over Sasuke and Itachi being jerks, she doesn't need you being one either!"

"Hey I was only asking a question!" Ash stated in a change of tone. He quickly whispered to May, "maybe the sex was bad after all." Sakura yelled as she threw herself on Ash's desk with a face full of anger and livid behavior.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SEX IS!" Sakura screeched as she had her arms out ready to strangle him.

"Yes I do," Ash replied trying to push the angry girl away from him. "It's where the tennis thrusts Virginia!"

"Ash finally knows what a penis is and it does," Naruto said.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS NARUTO!" Sakura screamed pointing her finger at Naruto as she frightened by the fact that Ash Ketchum, one of the dumbest kids in the class found out she was pregnant due to gossip. "As for you Ash, weather I'm pregnant or not has nothing to do with you!"

"You apologize to him right now!" May ordered, furious by the way Ash was handled by Sakura. "At least when he does it, he'll have the decency to use contraception."  
"What the hell is that?" Ash asked in a shock.

"Shut up May, you bitch!"

"HEY THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA!" The class rep, Hilary stood up. "Now look, Ash is a lovely person, all he did was ask you a question."

"And I gave him answer!" Sakura sulked as she crossed her arms holding back tears.

"Not in a very respectable manner," Hilary stated. "I want you to apologize, otherwise I am reporting you to Principle Tsunade."

"Sorry," Sakura said.

"Like you mean it!"

"Sorry!" Sakura tried to say in a nice tone. She then ran to her seat, quickly collected her school stuff and stormed out of the class with tears rolling down her face. Ino sighed and gave Ash and May a dirty look. The blonde ended up picking up her stuff and started making her way out of the class as well.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot Ash?" Ino asked the raven haired boy as she stepped out of the door.

"I don't know what went wrong with her?" Hinata told Naruto honestly, Tima was able to overhear her.

"Where do you want me to start?" Tima asked. Kimura did nothing because he thought Sakura looked attractive when she was angry. He did admit, he pretty much liked the drama in St. Manga School. The class rep wasn't pleased with Kimura at all. He could have stopped it all, but did he no? Where was the discipline and order? No, he was too busy eyeing on school girls.

"This is Principle Tsuande," the voice of the principle said through the microphones, the entire school could here her. "Could all students and staff get ready for today's late assembly."

* * *

All the students had sat down in cold boring grey chairs. Sakura and Ino were nowhere to be found as whispers circulated around the room as Principle Tsunade stepped up on the stage. "Everyone settle down." she demanded with a strict order. Sakura and Ino quickly made their way into the front row and sat on the seats in which Tenten had reserved for them. "Now today's assembly will be taken by Mr Shinbo."

"Thanks Granny Tsunade!" Shinbo said cheerfully as Tsunade gave him a displesant look; he's spent too much time with Naruto. "For today's assembly, I've arranged something; a little bit special." Shinbo announced as Sumono, a small little pink girl on his shoulder swayed as she nodded.

"Very special!" Sumono repeated as her fuchsia hair swayed either side of her adroable head.

"What I've done, with the help of my wife of course," Shinbo didn't want to take all the credit as he continued to talk to the students. "I have arranged a former pupil, of her class, to come to talk to you about his experiences. Now I'm sure he won't mind me saying, he used to be a bit of a pervert, a rebel, always had his head in the clouds, now he's turned his life around." The front row, which included Sakura, Ino and Tenten silently giggled. The three girls had quite a good idea who Mr. Shinbo was referring to. "My wife and I, think that his story is going to be an inspiration to all of us."

"Inspiration!" Sumono repeated.

"On how to look at porn!" Ino muttered under her breath.

"So guys, give him a very warm welcome," Shinbo announced with a tone of enthusiasm as his arm pointed at the door. "He's a very good friend of mine, Mister Hideki Motosuwa!" The tall man, Hideki made his way onto the stage, with a slim blonde haired girl with him as well. Shinbo patted Hideki on the shoulder as everyone saw the girl in quite a very skimpy outfit. "I see you've brought Chii along with you today?"

"I sure have," Hideki smiled as he felt slightly nervous to the fact that over a thousand students were watching him. "I couldn't come without Chii."

"Chii wanted to come." The blonde replied as Mrs. Shinbo gave the three of them chairs. The three of them quickly sat down after that.

"Now, you a few hours late, but never mind about that!" Shinbo stated as he knew that assemblies usually started at the end of the day after registration. "Now, we're here to talk about your experiences, before I met you, you were working in the farm."

"Yes, very hard work." Hideki replied nodding his head as Chii nodded with him. "It was a family farm, and my parents stopped paying my allowence and told me I had to go to cram school and earn a living for myself. I got into town and saw a lot of persacoms that looked so cute and amazing."

"So at this point, we are living in the same department, and we both went to cram together, which is were we met my wife there. That's another story, so give us an explanation on what persacoms can do."

"Perscoms, are like human shaped computers, they're cute and have the perfect body to go with it as well." Hideki explained.

"Despite being persacoms being very expensive, you happened to found a persacom in the garbage, which was were you met Chii."

"Chii is happy that Hideki found her." Chii announced in a cute robotic voice.

"So it's easy to say that when you first had your persacom, you panicked a little. So you started screaming the place down and getting worried people will call you a pervert."

"Yeah I knew nothing about computers or technology," Hideki admitted honestly.

"You did teach Chii to learn to talk and move and run errands," Shinbo admitted. "So that's good work from you. Now as time goes by, you two both fall in love and eventually become an item. So how does it feel to be dating a computer?"

"Feels like dating any other normal girl," he replied honestly. "You love me don't you Chii?"  
"Chii loves Hideki!" Chii smiled as she petted Hideki on the cheek. The girls awed as some of the guys seemed bored.

"So Hideki has done very well for himself, after obtaining his masters degree in ICT, adopted he became a father. Now Hideki what is the name of your adopted daughter?"

"Chii named the baby Demboo because Hideki said likes them." Chii admitted as there was a sudden moment of dead silence.

"Demboo!" Shinbo said as the majority of the school erupted with laughter. " So, how are you two coping with parenthood?"

"We're coping pretty well," Hideki nodded as his persacom smiled. "Chii's now managing to hold the baby fine. Our manager's been very kind with supporting Demboo as well." They roared with laughter again as they all thought that Demboo, was certainly not a name that they would call their daughter.

"So what can we, take away from today?" Shinbo asked the school. "I think a message of hope. Because my friend Hideki, has changed his life for the better and is doing fine with the help of his friends. You're still working at My Pleasure aren't you?"

"I sure am!" Hideki grinned.

"So don't give up hope people!" Sumono squealed. "Don't forget about the other auditions for the school show today." She announced rather off topic. "Mr. Kakashi and Miss Lust are still looking for new people to perform and they said they were very amazed by yesterday's auditions."

Davis Motomiya was then reminded that his audition date was today. He was only doing to impress Kari with what he can do. The auburn haired boy hoped with the help of Yolei, Cody, Yomi, Tomo, Ed, Al and Ken and Tala with a performance he hoped to be good enough to impress Kari and be on his way to win her heart. The dancing was sorted and the costumes were ready as well. Davis was going to perform, one of the most popular songs ever and had a feeling it was going to be remembered.


	14. Two auditions

Chapter Fourteen

Kakashi and Lust were ready for another round of auditions. The standards were pretty set and they had seen some pretty unforgettable moments. The memory of Drew in female lingerie had still triggered in Kakashi's mind. He knew that Lust was very pleased with yesterday's auditions, especially the one where the lads all had lip-gloss on. So Kakashi was prepared to have something that seemed over the top or crazy. He was pleased with the dancing duo; Zoey and Dawn.

"Okay, so we have Chizuru and Osaka." Lust announced as she waited for the two to arrive on stage. Osaka arrived on stage in a skimpy light green dress, with a guitar wrapped around her shoulder. She stepped towards the microphone as the red head; Chizuru stood center stage, in a very gloomy manner. "Whenever you guys are ready." Lust reminded them. Osaka started fiddle with the strings of her guitar as Chizuru began dancing in a very sad manner.

"Sweet young dyke," Osaka whispered into her microphone, "expelled unfairly. Sympathy for the sweet dyke, treated cruelly." A sweet tune of sad piano music came into the atmosphere as Osaka continued to play with her guitar. The guitar was giving a tune, that made the audience feel, that they were more in a Wild West town. Chizuru sat down and hugged herself. "This stunning woman has lost her wings." Osaka was starting to sing in a completely different tune. "Is being gay, such a terrible thing?" she asked, the fact that Osaka had a serious face on her with pretty unusual lyrics, Lust had no idea weather to laugh or cry. Some the students in the audience were chuckling with sheer laughter.

"Maybe, she loves the tits," giggles of laughter were heard as Osaka continued to sing. She had now returned to the previous singing tone. Meanwhile, Kakashi's eyes had widened as he found that a certain word was not appropriate for the school show. "Does it matter if her hobby is sucking clits?" The laughter rapidly increased as the lyrics sounds was quite inappropriate for school. "Open your hearts, open your minds. Be strong Chizuru and sing to the world."

The mood of the music then changed into something of a more jolly and happy mood as Chizuru took centre stage and squished Osaka. "I'm a lesbian, and I'm proud of it," Chizuru squealed in tune. "I'm proud of being gay! Remember gay means happy, and I am very jolly. Because I'm a les, a proper les! " She was dancing around with Osaka as the raven haired girl allowed her to play with her.

"She sure is a lesbian!" Osaka announced whilst being twirled around my Chizuru.

"I haven't got a dildo," the red head pointed out in the high-pitched melody of her voice. "But I'm, proud to be lesbo, because I'm proud, of who I am!" She kissed Osaka's hand as she began dancing around the stage in her tip toes. "I love the taste of their lip gloss, and the sizes they all come. I love girls with big ones, small ones, and medium ones of any size. I love girls in general."

"Why do you love girls so much?" Osaka asked as her fingers were connected to the strings of her joyful guitar.

"I love my honeys because they're so pretty!" Chizuru exclaimed as she twirled around Osaka.

She was silent as Chizuru circulated around her, she then froze. The pair of them froze, just when Kakashi and Lust thought that their audition was over, the sound of the guitar struck again. "She's a lesbian. Yes she is, she's proud of being gay because gay also means happy. She's a lesbian, proper lesbian. She hasn't got a dildo, but she's proud to be a lesbo, hopefully her girlfriend will give her one for Christmas. Don't worry, she's just a sweet young dyke."

"I'm a sweet young dyke!" Chizuru was attempting a voice of a soprano, as her voice was very high pitched and sounded like she was attempting opera. "I'm a sweet young, joyful, happy, beautiful, amazing, hilarious, shocking great, powerful young dyke!" Chizuru finished with a long note as Osaka fiddled with her guitar to finish with one little jingle. As soon as everything was silent, Osaka and Chizuru smiled as they performed a curtsy. Their performance seemed to have gone very6 well with the members of the audience watching. Well apart from Ichigo, who was one of Chizuru's friends. He gave a facial expression, which was a mixture of both shock and confusion.

Meanwhile, Mr. Blackadder standing next to the door trying hard not to burst out laughing from the rather odd duet. Mr. Baldric was standing right next to him in a smirk.

"Mr B," Baldric whispered. "I made all the students in my art class to create an image of you, whilst I browsed through some of the students social network accounts on his computer and I saved all the naughty ones."

"Splendid job Baldric!"

"Also Jiraya has at least fifty other pornographic images on laptop," Baldric continued whispering to the acting deputy. "If I see any more other rude images, I'll put them on his computer."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Blackadder added, "this is not the right place nor time to discuss such matters."

"OK…" Kakashi announced as soon as the applause had settled down. "Next we have Yolei, Cody, Tomo, Yomi, Davis, Ken, Al, Edward and Tala. If you can guys can take yourselves to the stage and get yourselves ready in your own time."

There was dark music, which sounded very haunting, yet is was also very familiar. Yolei, Tomo, Yomi and Cody, Al and Ed entered the stage in line, whilst their faces were painted in a mixture of black and white. Their wigs were grey and their costumes were ripped and they all resembled zombies. Tomo left her mouth open as she crawled onto the stage with her arms crawling around Yomi's leg. Tala marched to the corner of the stage whilst playing his electric guitar. Tomo howled as her knees were rubbing against the floor causing them to hurt.

The tune was instantly recognised as Tomo got up onto her feet and starting marching like the rest of them were, in a circle stomping to the beat. Davis twirled to the stage wearing a red suit that looked very similar to the suit that Michael Jackson wore in his music video, Thriller; red shirt in the middle and the suit have a very shiny feeling to it with a texture that resembled leather. He did look very odd as he still had his goggles on his head for some particular reason. When Davis was centre stage, he clicked his fingers and twirled. "It's close to midnight," he sang maintaining a gentle melody in his voice,"and there's something evil lurking though the dark."

The six dancers crawled away from the stage as Lust was pretty shocked; she had no idea Davis was that good at singing. "Under the moonlight," the dancers slammed their hands in a very hard way, almost like the way they would stomp their feet. Davis had his arm facing the ceiling. "You see a sight that almost stops your heart," he clutched his hand to his heart as he took five leaping steps backwards. "You try to scream," Davis kept his voice whilst sealing up his nerves, he took slow steps forward as he sung his next line. "But terror makes the sound before you make it!"

Meanwhile, Tomo placed her head out of the curtains and attempted a scary face and pulled her tongue in a cheeky fashion. "You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eye. You're out time." Tomo was shaking her head to the beat as her hands became as crooked as a branch tree. Her eyes were fixed onto Chiyo, who was sitting in the front of the audience, who she was attempting to scare. Chiyo's eyes welled up as was genuinely scared by the performance. Chiyo was a very intelligent girl, but also rather young, she was put up five times in a row for her intelligence, but that seemed to have been an academic disadvantage.

"You hear the door slam!" Ed announced as he and his brother Al stomped right back into the stage. "You you realise that there's nowhere else to run. " The Elric brothers stood either side of Davis and grabbed his arms.

"You feel the cold hand," Davis added as his hands then touched their shoulders and they both began to shake in fear. "And wonder if you ever see the sun. You close your eyes," Ed and Al closed their eyes as Davis turned his face to the pair of them. "And hope that this is just imagination." Ed and Al hugged each other as they both tried to fake the fear. "Oh but other while, you hear a creature crawling from behind, you're out of time."

"CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!" Davis roared to the top of his voice raising his arms. "Thiller's night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller's night. So let me hold you tight inside a killer, thriller tonight." their legs were getting rather flexible as they performed the dance routines. Davis felt that he was about to fall over as his balance was on the edge. Ed and Al seemed to be coping fine from what Davis could see of them. He did not want to fall over on this one, he really hoped he was impressing Kari and he hoped she was there to see him singing and dancing.

"This is pretty good," Winry, a friend of Ed pointed out to Ichigo as she was tapping her foot. "Doing a great a great job on this."

"Better than the lesbian I suppose," Ichigo pointed out.

"Night creatures crawl, and dead escape their mass grave," Davis had a feeling that he got the lyrics wrong, but he decided not to worry about it and he continued singing. Ed and Al were also doing back vocals as they were behind Davis. "There's no escaping of the alien this time." Davis had to admit, he was actually enjoying singing and dancing, although he would choose a match of soccer any day of the week. "This is the end of your life!" Davis held onto the last high note as the Elric brothers stepped backwards to the end of the stage.

Yolei, Cody, Tomo and Yomi returned to the stage as they walked in a rather ghostly manner. A young boy wrapped in a black cloak and a white mask that revealed half of his face entered the stage holding onto his mask. Everybody apart from the man in disguise, had stepped forward and stepped on the spot. Davis was in front of them as he stepped to the centre again. "Darkness falls across the land," the cloaked boy spoke, as his navy locks ad eyes made is clear that it was Ken. "The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorise thy neighbourhood."

Chiyo was mortified from what Ken was saying. The way Ken was saying it, was so scary, spooky and passionate, that she actually though that this was real. "And who ever shall be found, without the soul of getting down." Ken stepped forward as his fascial expression only half visible showed a look of death. "Must stand and face the claws of hell, and decay inside a corps's shell." The young girl closed her eyes and tried to block her ears as she felt her heart racing. The rest of the people on the stage were staking slow desperate movements towards the audience as Tala was still rocking on his guitar. "The foulest stench is in the air," Ken clenched his fist as if he was shattering dust. "The zombies of five thousand years and grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom." Ken stepped around the stage speaking out to the audience trying to make them feel the terror. "Although you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver, for no mortal can resist, the evil of the thriller."

Chiyo couldn't hold onto her fear anymore as the young girl yelled in agony. Ken removed his mask as he caused a mechanic laughter. Everybody had their eyes on the frightened Chiyo as the tears fell down her eyes like a large waterfall. She sighed in relief as soon as she found out that they had stopped performing. "That was scary," she sobbed as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"A shame," Winry muttered. "That was amazing. Shame Chiyo had to spoil it."

"She is much younger than us," Ichigo added. "She's bound to act like a child."

"Well thanks a lot you seven," Kakashi said. "I think that's enough for us, thank you. Let's see who we have next?"

The audience gave a huge applause as they left the stage. Davis sighed in relief as he felt hugely grateful for their help. "Thank you Tala, thank you Yomi, thank you Tomo, thank you Yolei, Thank you Cody, Thanks a lot Ken! Thank you Ed and thank you Al," Davis gasped as he bowed. "You guys were terrific. I'm sure we impressed the others."

"We surely scared Chiyo, that's for sure." Ken told him as the rest of them laughed.

"Well I have to go now," Tala said as he was on the move. "Bryan and Kai will be wondering where I am? I had a great time with you. See ya."

"Bye Tala!"

"I wonder what Kari thought of it?" Davis wondered to himself.

"You guys were fantastic!" Winry exclaimed as she walked over to them. "Davis, you can god damn sing and the rest of you can dance great too. I saw Miss Lust smiling as she watched you."

"We must have been great then." Tomo pointed out as she removed her ripped jacket.

"Kari was sitting close to you," Davis pointed out as he was thinking out feedback from Kari. "Any idea what she thought of it?"

"I didn't speak to Kari today," admitted Wirny, so you'll just have to find that out yourself."

He felt a huge weight of stress had been dropped from her shoulders. He was pleased that the audition went well for some of them, although he was hoping out of everyone in that audience, that Kari would be the person who was the most pleased with performance. He actually did the whole thing, in another attempt to impress her. As long as she was pleased, it didn't matter what other people thought.


	15. Painting Saga I

St. Manga

Chapter Fifteen

Harley adored the painting that he had drawn of Mr. Blackadder as he felt that Blackadder looked adorable in his painting. He adored it, the colors were bright and beautiful to his eyes, and the background was stylish and trendy. In the painting, Blackadder was holding five kittens in his arms, although he would never do this in real life, he thought it was a sweet idea. Tomo stared at the painting, thinking it wasn't really good and decided it needed much more tweaking. She was still wearing her underpants on her head, as Yolei was still in some of her lessons.

Sakaki then joined Tomo as she looked on on the painting. She didn't like how the cat's didn't have any eyes, and watched Tomo try and edit it with her pen.

"What are you doing?" Sakaki asked Tomo as she watched Tomo add eyes to the painting.

"That painting's crap," Tomo admitted her own opinion. "It needed some eyes as well, so it will need some fixing."

Harley overheard this, and was very offended, he spent a lot of time working on that picture and felt that Tomo was very arrogant and did not understand the beauty of his art. "Tomo stop being a bitch." he cried out as he was quickly starting to get furious over what Tomo was doing to his picture.

"I'm only trying to help." Tomo replied as she ignored Harley's request.

"Then why did you say it was crap?" His eyes were starting to swell up as he was quickly starting to cry.

Tomo felt a heavy feeling in her nose. The feeling was as if she was about to sneeze really badly. Then she let out a massive "ACTHOO!" Sakaki felt a sudden shock as she saw the snot that landed on the painting.

"I don't think Harley's going to be happy about that." Sakaki pointed out as it was clearly obvious the painting had been sneezed on. "He's gonna be upset."

Tomo tried to rub the snot from the painting, with very careful detail. Harley gasped in horror as he stood up and marched over to his painting. "What are you doing?" Harley asked in frustration. Tomo and Sakaki walked away as they returned to the table, where Yolei, Tima and Yomi were doing their work. Meanwhile, Harley rushed to his picture whilst he faced Tomo. "Who the hell do you think you are Tomo?" Harley asked as looked furious. "You think you can just go and ruin other people's work, would you do that to other paintings? No would not!" He gasped as he saw the slime on his painting. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?" Harley was screaming as he began to cry.

"It needed more work on it." Tomo replied. "It needed whiskers as well, but I didn't mean to sneeze on it. Sorry!"

"Bitch!" the purple haired lad then marched out of the room and covered his head with his hands.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Tomo pointed out, dropping her head on the table. "I meant it as a joke, and the sneezing was an accident. He's being a total drama king!"

"Why don't you chase him and apologize to him?" Yomi suggested as she looked down on her.

As Harley marched out of the room, he saw Drew walking along the art room. He instantly saw that Harley was upset, although Vicky was walking with Drew and he wasn't so sure if he liked Vicky that much at all.

"Oh my God Harley, what's wrong?" Vicky quickly asked Harley as she grabbed him by the shoulders. She allowed Harley to rest on her shocking pink jacket. "Who's upset you?"

"Tomo!" Harley yelled out. "She rubbed her snot on my painting and spoilt it!"

"Oh my God!" Vicky exclaimed, "I so can't believe she just done that." Vicky was livid as her fist followed her to the art room. "You are well going to get beaten Tomo!" Vickie snapped the moment she stormed into the art room. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Tomo muttered. "It was an accident."

"Oh really," Vicky replied with an unimpressed tone. "Why the hell is Harley crying his eyes out! What did you do to the painting?" Yomi pointed to Harley's painting and Vicky was horrified. "Tomo, you are such a scruff!"

"Vicky you're making it much worse then it needs to be," Drew stated. "We better hit back to class."

"I'll catch up!" Vicky said. "I'll see ya later Drew!" Drew was then out of the situation as Vicky remained in the room and glared at Tomo with evil eyes. "You think you're so clever don't ya? Yeah but no, but yeah but no but yeah, cause you tried to destroy Harley's painting with your boogie because you're such a scruff!"

"You're so fat, you had to sit on a student because the chair would have broken if you sat on them!" Tomo snapped as much to Yomi's disapproval.

"I ain't even done nothing or nothing!" Vicky snapped as she wrinkled her face. "Have you been talking to Chiyo?" she asked the rest of the class. "She reckons that Sakura's pregnant with one of the Uchiha brothers because she had a threesome with them. Anyway, don't listen to her because she's only a baby."

"No she didn't!" Tomo snapped in fury. "You're being a bitch, like you've always been. I hope you get expelled."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"HOW ABOUT THE PAIR OF YOU SHUT UP?" Yolei demanded.

"OK guys chill!" Tima advised.

Meanwhile Osaka was asleep the whole time and was singing nursery rhymes. "Frère Jacques! Frère Jacques! Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" Whilst sleeping as she sang her head moved left to right. "Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding dang dong! Ding dang dong!" Osaka's singing had caused sudden silence. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after..."

"You guys are right retards!" Vicky shouted out.

"Vicky don't take this further!" Yolei requested. "Otherwise, loads of people are going to get involved when it's not needed"

The green head returned to the class room. "Vicky, Mr. Blackadder wants you back now!"

"Well Blackadder can fuck himself!" Vicky replied. "He can have a bit of Sakura Haruno if he wants!"

"You make her sound like a whore," Drew stated.

"Because SHE IS!"

"Dudes this is going too far!" Tima added, "You guys better stop before things go too far!"

"Tomo's doing it in spite!" Harley squealed. "She's trying to make me look like an idiot!"

"No wonder he can't get a girlfriend," Himeno told Tai, who was Kari Yagami's older brother. Her hair was a blend of orange and pink and her blue eyes concealed an emotional image.

"Or boyfriend!" Tai pointed out.

"I'd remain quiet, if I were you." Matt Ishida whispered. He was a dear friend of Tai's and was Takeru Takashi's brother. "He might go mad!"

"STOP BITCHING ABOUT HARLEY!" Brock snapped at Tai with a look of envy. "You two are a pair of jerks!" Brock pointed at Tai and Matt. "Trying to score another girl are you?" asked Brock in a bitter tone to Matt.

"You're only jealous because I've had more sex than you." Matt replied as if he didn't care what Brock had to say.

"You're going to be a virgin forever!" Tai replied to Brock. "Anyway, the painting looks much better with Tomo''s effects."

"I bet you two have gay sex every night!" Brock roared in a dismal tone.

"Just ignore him Tai," Matt whispered to him. "He's just being desperate for the female's attention."

"Harley," Brock nudged Harley's shoulder. "This is bullying, the teacher needs to get back soon!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT BULLYING?" Tai shouted out. "Tomo was only trying to help! She said sorry!"

"Well sorry isn't good enough!" Brock snapped in fury. "Tomo destroyed Harley's painting in spite!"

"I thought you'd be on the girl's side?" Tai asked in an act of sarcasm.

"I'm not taking any sides," Brock stated. "All I'm doing is saying that Harley worked very hard on this picture and Tomo spoiled it!"

"Looks Okay to me," Joey Wheeler expressed his thoughts. "Kinda unique, although at the same time the booger part is pretty gross when you think about it! You guys don't need to worry at all!"

"They're bullying us!" Brock thought out aloud.

"You know what Matt and Tai are like," Joey replied. "They're just messing around having fun. Tima''s right we should chill!"

At this point, Drew had already left and Vicky was still standing there and had her eyes on Joey. She loved his blonde hair and his eyes and his clothes were so stylish, she wanted him. Vicky also thought that Tai and Matt were gorgeous too, she heard that a few people in her class though that those two were getting in on in secret. She would have loved to have seen it, it would have been so hot.


	16. Staff Meeting

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"I've always wanted to know what they say in the staff meetings," May told Ash as they scurried behind the staff room.

"They probably just discuss school." Ash said in a lack of enthusiasm, he watched May peak through a whole in the wall. "What do you see May? Is my mom there?"

"Not yet." May answered focusing on who's there. "Wait, she's there, Vash is there, Iruka's there, Miss Lust, Snape, Umbridge, Oak, Birch and Sapphire. I wonder where Kakashi is?"

May could see Blackadder and his sidekick, Mr. Baldric was sat next to each other suggesting they were partners in crime. Snape glared at Blackadder in a look of absolute suspicion. The pair of them watched as Jiraya stood up showing his wild white hair. Blackadder hated everything about him, his wild white hair, his loud personality and the the he dressed, was something that Blackadder did not approve off at all. Blackadder assumed that his red eyes and red strips down his eyes would scare the living daylight out of the students.

"What are they talking about?" Ash whispered whilst he was behind May.

"Snape's talking to the principle." May confirmed as she saw her black science teacher talking to Tsunade and Jiraya. "We better keep quiet now."

"I would like to discuss the behavior of certain students," Tsunade announced. "Before we do, Severus has some information, which I feel, he needs to share with the rest of us."

"Thank you Head Mistress," Snape nodded to Tsunade as he stood in a tall firm position. "I am well aware that you are all concerned about the welfare of this school and it's students, however, there is something else that has been caught to my attention." He turned over and faced Tsunade and Jiraya with a serious expression on his face. "I believe that someone is plotting against you and Jiraya in order to be principle!" Severus Snape's black beady eyes widened to Blackadder, as if to say that he was the culprit.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Tsunade asked in a very serious tone.

"I suggest you and the vice principle should take extra care," Snape suggested. "I think that tougher sanctions and discipline might reduce the risk."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Tsunade asked in a concerned tone. "Do you also know who is responsible for this?"

"I have yet to identify the culprit Headmistress," Snape admitted. "However, I know it is someone who works in this very school and perhaps he or she is sitting in this very room right, as I speak." He took out a piece of worn out paper and handed placed it in Tsunade's hand. "I found this list last night and it proves to have some very shocking intentions. Of course the style is too elegant for it to be a student, so I know it's defiantly an adult." Tsunade read the note with great interest, she found the list structure to be quite simple to read.

"I think I'll read it out," Tsunade announced in an angered tone. "In order to get Jiraya out of the way, we need to search for students social network accounts. Save all the explicit photos and place it into a memory stick and plant it into Jiraya's computers once we hack into it. As soon as Jiraya's perverted ways take one step too far, then we will report him to the police, and once they see the strong proof, Jiraya will be arrested. I will need to talk to the Mayor and state my concerns for this school and once Tsunade is involved with a scandal, she will be locked up then Saint Manga School will be mine. " She cleaned the note up in her hand whilst her fury was shown in her face and clenching fists.

Jiraya appeared to be angry as well, but nothing near as livid as Tsunade. "Who ever wrote that note," the vice principle announced, his palm wrapped in his fingers, "That member of staff will be fired on the spot. Not only is that insulting, but the member of staff who wrote this is also a disgrace to St. Manga School and it's qualities."

"What do we do sir?" Baldric whispered to Blackadder. The rest of the staff turned over to them with a look of suspicion. Blackadder was the only one with a calm facial expression. There was total silence, which became contagious around the staff room.

"Who ever smelt it, dealt it!" Blackadder slaughtered the silence as some of their faces turned onto Snape, Tsunade and Jiraya. "On the other hand, it could be a students idea of a joke. A member of staff, writing this dribble is as likely as a man with the midnight blue wig marching into the school gates wearing an apple green dress decorated with shocking pink polka dresses. His face covered in the strongest shades of make up, whilst walking on bare feet asking for a hot dog with honey at the school canteen." Blackadder paused as he realized his statement had caused some of the teachers to laugh. "Overall, very unlikely it would be anyone in this room."

"Are you stating ridiculous words just to clear your name?" Snape asked Edmund Blackadder.

"Certainly not Severus," Blackadder stated. "I believe you are all over reacting like a chicken crossing the road with eighty tickets for the lottery."

"This is not a time to be stating foolish words Mr. Blackadder." Snape muttered in a disgusted tone.

"I think," Miss Umbridge stood up as she wrapped herself around her pink furry jumper. "We're acting very much like students."

Meanwhile, Ash and May had been hiding below the glass window, listening to every single word, what was being said. They continued to stay below the window as they decided it was best to keep away from their site.

"Someone's trying to take over the school!" May whispered to Ash in a low tone of voice. "Principle Tsunade and Vice Principle Jiraya sound furious."

"Shh," Ash placed his hand around May's mouth. "You're talking too loud. Do it a little quieter, I don't wanna get caught by Mom."

"I'm talking as quietly as possible." May stated. "If I was being quiet, you wouldn't hear me. Let's listen."

"I think we should just let this slip, " Miss Umbridge stated. "We should be focusing on our policies rather than this little suspected plot."

"I think Umbridge and has something to do with the plot." May told Ash in a rather quiet tone. "Her and Blackadder have something going on. I can  
feel it."  
"Like an affair?" Ash asked in a surprised tone.

"Well maybe," May replied in a quiet tone. "I think they might both be plotting to take over the school. They almost got caught by Mr. Sexy in Black."

"Mr. Sexy in Black?" Ash gasped in a loud tone. "Who is he?"

"Snape," May replied in a tone of embarrassment. "Blame Davis and Kari for that, they got that in my head."

"OK..." Ash was in a rather puzzled mood. "I just don't see how people would think Snape is sexy."

"Quiet!" May muttered to Ash. She saw the eyes of the new teacher, Miss Corandum glare into her. May squinted and jumped off the wall. "Sapphire can see us, we better go!" May grabbed Ash by the hand and scurried off behind the trees. "That was close." May panted as she fell onto Ash's shoulder.

"This is kinda exciting," Ash thought out. "You know, skipping class and spying on others. I hope my Mom didn't see."

"She didn't spot us," May confirmed as she rubber her back against the wall. "Thank goodness."

"Let's just hope no one's spotted us!" Ash nodded.

"Well hello there," A deep female voice behind them spoke. Ash and May quickly turned around and saw a girl taller than May with straight black hair curved around her head. "I see you guys are skipping school."

"Hi Rukie?" Ash waved as he saw Rukia's eyes squint.

"Hello Rukia!" May exclaimed in shock. "It's Rukia,Ash. So anyway, what bring you here?"

"I'm on patrol," Rukia informed them. "To make sure everyone's in the lesson. If I catch anyone, I have to order them to get back to class or send them to the principle. I'll let it pass this time since next lesson has just started. So it would be best to go to next lesson."

"What do we have next lesson?" Ash asked May in a calm tone of voice.

"You're in the same lesson as me!" May announced to him as she checked her timetable. "English with Miss Umbrigde."

"Oh I don't wanna go into English." Ash moaned in a disappointed tone.

"Don't you have a time table with you?" Rukia asked as her hands where placed on her hips.

"I lost mine!" Ash admitted whilst his palm rested on his hand. "I know the lessons, but I got lost and I forgot about the time."

"Good thing I showed up then," Rukia muttered. "Well I can't find Ichigo anywhere, he was also on patrol as well. He's most likely gone to English or just chilling out doing nothing."

"I never knew anything about these students going on patrol!" May stated as her eyes paid attention to Kakashi from a distance. "Kakashi and Sakura!" She whispered to herself as she hid from the bush as she caught Sakura's arms wrapped around Kakashi.

"Students with excellent attendance and marks are chosen to go on a ten minute patrol due to a high amount of students skipping class." Rukia stated. She gasped as she saw May run deeper into the bush, Ash and Rukia quickly followed her. "Where are you going?" Rukia asked as she caught up with the pair.

"Quiet!" May whispered as her eyes were glued onto Kakashi and Sakura. She was now at a view where she could understand what the pair of them where saying.

"I'm kinda scared," Sakura admitted, "Ino knows about the threesome and the pregnancy but I never told her about our one night stand."

"I don't see why she has to know," Kakashi told the pink haired student, patting her back. "What she doesn't know, won't harm her."

"Seriously, I don't think I should hide this, if I'm in a relationship with Ino."

"If you want my honest opinion," Kakashi said holding onto the girl tighter. "I don't think you and Ino are going last in the long term. If Ino actually fancies Shikamaru and she knows about your life, then it's going to be more like a battle than a relationship."

"I see," Sakura murmured resting her head on Kakashi's shoulder. Whilst kissing him on the cheek. "Of course this might be the mood swings from pregnancy right?"

"That's a possibility." Kakashi allowed Sakura to play with his white locks as she leaned over and kissed him passionately.

May gasped in horror as Ash stared in sheer horror with a feeling of disturbance down his spine. Rukia on the other hand, was much more neutral and wasn't interested in the affair. Although she wasn't keen on te idea of kissing a teacher, she thought that Ash and May were being a little immature about it.

"They're kissing!" May announced in shock. "They're having an affair!"

"What kind of rides are gonna be in the fair?" Ash asked curiously assuming they were talking about a fair with rides on it.

"They're riding on each other." May stated.

"May was talking about an affair, where you're dating behind someone's back Ash," Rukia mentioned to the dimwitted Ash Ketchum. "This has nothing to do with fairs with rides on. Anyway we should go back to lessons. It would be best if you kept this a secret."


	17. Painting Saga II

Chapter seventeen

Harley remained livid about what Tomo had done to his painting, he was also furious to how Tai and Matt responded as well. He was grateful that Vicky tried to calm the situation, however that was not enough. Now Brock got involved and so did Drew, he knew that May would end up getting involved with the row as well. That was the last thing he wanted because he despised May with a passion, his hatred for the girl was clear to some including May and his friends, he tried to be kind to her and tried being sweet to her in hope he would be converted but no success – he remained bitter about her.

He did believe that Tai, Matt and Tomo were bullying him out of spite. He believed they envied his talent and luck in life. He crossed his arms as he tried to shake off the sadness he was feeling. He was surrounded by May, Dawn, Drew, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and the new boy, Ritsuka. The group had been silent for quite a while. Ritsuka didn't have any idea what to say. May didn't want to say anything in case it would Sakura furious. Drew has too many things on his mind. Ino was too busy glaring at May to open her mouth and Shikamaru was asleep.

"So where's Ash?" Ritsuka asked May in a timid tone as she walked into the room.

"He's got a detention with Snape." May replied ignoring Ino's evil looks. Uncomfortable with Ino's haunting glare, she closed her eyes.

"You're quite a saucy minx aren't you?" Ino spoke out to May, reflecting on Ash's comment in the class earlier.

"What makes you think that?" May asked.

"Well, it must have been you who taught Ash what sex was," Ino confronted her convinced of her own theory. "You must have showed him, he's like the dumbest kid in the school."

"Shut up!" May muttered.

"So how did you get into bed with him?"

"None of your business Ino." May began to turn livid from Ino's question. She wanted to slap her so badly, her arms were shaking.

"Total slut and a retard," Ino confirmed smirking. "Perfectly suited."

May lost control of her arms and her fists flung onto Ino's cheek. The force of the punch sent Ino down her knees and a harsh bang onto the floor. "You dare call Ash that! " May's tone of voice was madder than ever with a sheer bitter tone in her voice. "He is not a retard. Not to mention calling me a slut, when you're dating one. Did she tell you that she kissed a teacher?" May's anger was so intense, she didn't even notice the words coming out of her mouth. She paused as she closed her mouth quickly turned round and saw Sakura startled.

"BULLSHIT!" Ino screamed gritting her teeth. "You expect me to believe that?" Ino chuckled, "I think you need a new nickname – Mad May!"

"You should know," Sakura stated crawling behind May, "that we have had karate lessons and ninja training. A simple slap can't bring us down!"

"That's not a good idea girls," Shikamaru stated crossing his arms. "All three of you are going to get in trouble."

"Stay out of this Shikamaru!" Ino announced her eyes directly at May with her hands ready to choke her.

"I was only trying to help," Shikamaru replied.

"Please no more!" Harley squealed. "I had enough of this in class!"

"I thought you'd like it." Sakura smiled surprised with Harley's reaction. "Don't you hate May with passion and wanted her burned alive?"

"You've been reading in my diary!" Harley snapped in fury. "All three of you are bitches." He wailed out as Drew attempted to calm him down.

"What diary?" Ino asked feeling the urge to fight.

"Don't play innocent with me," Harley snapped, "you have been reading my diary!"

"We should put a stop to this right now!" Ristuka announced, his palm facing the the girls. "This is completely wrong."

"I need to teach this girl a lesson!" Ino replied her hand gripping onto May's delicate neck. "Enjoy the fun Harley."

Ritsuka marched over to Ino whilst pushing Ino away from May, "There are better ways to sort this out than violence." Ritsuka was a pacifist and did not accept violence in any shape or form.

"Where's this fight then?" Tai asked curiously as was followed by Matt, Yolei and Tomo being dragged along by Yomi. He saw Harley looking upset and the spiky brunette marched over to Harley and patting him on the back. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I had no idea it would actually hurt you."

"Tomo," Yomi said pushing up her glasses, "you should apologize too."

"Get on with it Ino," Sakura ordered kicking May harshly on the leg. Ino quickly squashed May's legs whilst clenching onto her arms so tight it hurt May. May was not prepared to back down, she had a feeling if she fighted back, she would be just as bad as those two, however, she was not going to be humiliated in front of the whole school. May unleashed screams as Ino covered her mouth, her screams faded but her anger lead her to bite the little finger of Sakura. May felt her hair being pulled back by Ino whilst Sakura threw punches at her. May returned the favor to Ino and then she felt a drop of clear saliva hit her eye.

"FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT!" Tomo shouted out throwing her arms in the air like a cheerleader.

"APOLIGISE TO HARLEY!" Yomi roared dragging Tomo to Harley.

"No, I want to watch this fight first."

"Fine suit yourself!"

"You revolting little child!" Harley leaped onto Tomo's top. Tomo knew that he only had a very weak grip so she kicked Harley away from her and allowed him to crash into Drew again.

"What's going on here?" Dawn asked Drew running over to him. "Wocky's been telling everyone there's a fight round here involving a painting."

"Long story," Drew sighed. "Harley's upset because Tomo edited his painting and Sakura, Ino and May have annoyed each other and Harley's gotten even more upset and now everyone's joining in and making it worse. Ritsuka's trying to stop the fight!"

"He can't do it on his own!" Dawn announced walking over to Sakura and Ino. "You know you're all fighting over a painting?"

"IT WASN'T JUST A PAINTING!" Harley screamed out. "That was my work and now everybody is turning against me and they're all fighting!"

"You're really stupid Dawn,"Sakura told her, "anyway this fight has nothing to do with the painting."

Dawn turned and faced Ritsuka, who was still trying to stop the fight. "Ritsuka's right, you're all fighting and beating her up over a stupid thing!"

"WHY THE HELL YOU GETTING INVOLVED THEN?" Vicky shouted out marching into fight scene. "Shut up! You don't even know what you are talking about!"

"I know exactly what I am talking about." Dawn answered.

"Why is everyone getting involved?" Sakura asked whilst Ino and May continued throwing fists at each other. May had simply had enough. The humiliation was bad enough as it is, but now the fight was starting to become ridiculous. Two separate incidents were getting involved and the way it mixed was like a volcano with a vicious eruption.

Still, the fact that Ino had actually spat in her eye was a huge shock to her system. She did expect an act so vile and she felt so degraded that in her mind, she compared herself to dirt.

"Why did you have a threesome with the Uchiha brothers?" Vicky asked Sakura in a dazed manner as a lame comeback.

That was the final straw for Sakura she charged up to Vicky like the wind whilst the plumb blonde held out a silver knife. The pair of them charged into each other with fury, Dawn decided that she had to block the pair of them.

"She has a knife!" Matt exclaimed scurrying over to stop Vicky from attacking.

"Dawn you might get killed!" Tai shouted out rushing over to push Sakura and Dawn away from Vicky.

Dawn screamed whilst she felt a scratch from the silver knife rip from her skin. She closed her eyes and fell onto the floor and started crying. The fighting stopped and Ino and Sakura pushed themselves away from May. She crawled over to Dawn, patting her back whilst she saw the blood dripping to the floor from Dawn's arm.

Vicky smirked as she stood there and saw the spots of blood. The plumb blonde felt a tap on her shoulder and saw the new kid, Eric behind her in with a face of fury. He threw his fist at Vicky and the knuckles of his fingers stormed onto Vicky's nose and she tumbled down to the floor.

The crowds increased since the fight continued on. Misty barged her way out of the crowd and scurried over to Dawn and May; Ash followed her. Both of the girls were crying their eyes out. "What happened?" Misty asked the pair of them as Ash patted May on the back.

"Ino spat in my eye," May sobbed. "I can't believe they did it!"

"May pulled the first punch!" Sakura replied.

"She's only jealous." Ino muttered as Sakura placed her palm in her hands.

"I don't care who pulled the first punch!" Misty roared in disgust, "you're telling me that spitting in someone's face is OK?"

"She deserved it!" Sakura screeched. "Her and Ash, you should have heard what they came up with."

"They're twisting it!" May shouted out. "Trying to make me look like a whore!"

"May, I think you should calm down" Ash muttered shaking his head pulling her back so she wouldn't attack again. He told Misty, "all I said was ask them if Sakura was pregnant."

"That wasn't a good idea," Misty whispered to him.

"I guess you're going to take your precious Ashy-boy's side," Ino spat out.

"I can forgive Sakura for acting crazy," Misty stated in fury, "she's pregnant and it's natural to have mood swings. Ino, you are not pregnant and you degraded yourself and May for spitting in her face!"

"You wouldn't understand," Ino sighed.

"I might not understand the whole situation," Misty replied pointed at Ino, "what I do know is that spitting is disgusting."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" boomed the voice of Principle Tsunade as she marched through the crowd. "Everyone not involved with the painting incident and all those who just came here to watch, the shows over; back to your lessons. Those involved in the fight, arguments and incidents stay right where you are!"

"Break time's not finished yet!" One of the students shouted out.

"Recess is over for the time being!" Tsunade snapped. The crowds cut down fast as the conversations arose. "IN SILENCE!" the principle screamed again. There was a sudden silence as Yomi tried hard to keep Tomo in her place. Tsunade remained quiet until all the viewers returned to their lessons.

Harley, Tomo, Yomi, Drew, May, Ristuka, Ino, Sakura, Vicky, Eric, Ash, and Misty were the only students left in the hall by the time the bell rang. All of them could see that Tsunade was furious enough to kill. "Ash, take May to the nurse, and and of you guys take Dawn and May to a nurse now." she ordered.

"I will," Eric offered holding Dawn's arm gently.

"You know where it is?" Tsunade asked him then faced Ash, "Misty, could you lead Eric to the hospital wing?"

"Sure," Misty nodded. Ash held onto May's hands as she struggled to get a hold of herself. Misty was in front of the five, following her to the hospital wing.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips looking extremely cross. "Rest of you, my office now!"

May's head collapsed onto Ash's lap. She needed his comfort, his support and his presence. She watched as Eric was helping Dawn out. May was surprised because at first, she thought that he was quite cold hearted. Watching him help Dawn, made her realize that Eric was actually a very nice person. The shock of Ino's actions had still lingered onto her. "I can't believe how extreme they all went," May sobbed closing her eyes.

"It's not your fault," Misty confirmed. "What Ino and Vicky did out there was disgusting. Vicky really lost the plot trying to stab someone. If no one gets expelled today, there is no justice in this school."

"The police can get involved right?" Dawn asked shaking her bandaged arm.

"Yep," Eric replied trying to comfort her. "Vicky's going to be arrested and expelled. Doesn't take a brain to know that."

"Man," Ash sighed, "talk about taking it to the extreme."

"What Vicky and Ino did was shallow," Misty added. "It Doesn't matter who started the fight and what it was about, someone who spits at someone or stabs them, is a horrible thing. I hope they learn their lesson."

"Ash and I saw Kakashi and Sakura kissing," May told Misty, "then Ino goes and calls me a slut when she's dating a girl whose rumored to sleep around."

"Ignore them May," Misty suggested, "things are only going to get worse."

"Why did you punch Vicky anyway?" Ash asked Eric.

"For hurting Dawn..."

"That doesn't actually make sense," Misty admitted, "unless you have a crush on Dawn, then it's pretty much an heroic act."

Eric said nothing other than, "thanks."

"I pulled the first punch," May admitted, "Ino was saying bad stuff about Ash, and it pissed me off so much I just... flipped." Her eyes closed from the thoughts in her head. "No doubt, they'll lie their way out again."

"They said some pretty nasty stuff about Kari and Hilary," Misty stated. "Sakura's made up with Kari, she still hates Hilary."

"Girls..." Ash whispered shaking his head.


End file.
